Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow Infinity War
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Suite de "Une Rencontre du Tonnerre") Face à Thanos, qui veut exterminer la moitié de l'univers avec les six Pierres d'Infinité, Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrow, les Avengers et les Gardiens de la Galaxie doivent unir leurs forces. Tous les super-héros rassemblés parviendront-ils à déjouer les plans du Titan Fou ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, c'est fait ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça y est, j'ai enfin attaqué la fanfic crossover que je rêvais de faire depuis un moment. Je suis très fan des séries Arrowverse et de l'univers cinématographique de Marvel. Chaque fois que je regarde Infinity War, j'imagine les super-héros du Arrowverse interagir avec les évènements. Donc, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur vos chapitres.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Après la destruction d'Asgard, ses survivants avaient fui à bord d'un vaisseau sakaarien. Ce vaisseau abritait aussi Kara Zor-El (alias Supergirl), Thor, Hulk, Heimdall et Loki, flottait à présent dans l'immensité de l'espace, à des années-lumière de la Terre.

Soudain, le vaisseau s'enflamma, ses systèmes tombèrent en panne, et les panneaux de commandes clignotèrent de tous côtés.

\- Ici le vaisseau des réfugiés asgardiens ! lança une voix désespérée dans le transmetteur radio. Nous sommes attaqués ! Je répète : nous sommes attaqués ! Réacteurs en panne ! Équipements de survie défaillants ! Demande d'assistance à tout vaisseau à proximité ! Notre équipage est composé de familles asgardiennes ! Nous avons très peu de soldats ! Ce n'est pas un vaisseau de combat ! Je répète : ce n'est pas un vaisseau de…

Un gigantesque navire spatial attaquait le vaisseau sakaarien en faisant feu sur l'engin spatial.

À bord du vaisseau des rescapés, Supergirl venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Elle venait de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé, quand elle vit sur le sol, à sa grande horreur, plusieurs corps sans vie autour d'elle. Des familles asgardiens et des sakaariens. Morts. Aucun ne se relevait. Un chaos indescriptible s'offrait à ses yeux.

 _Oh non ! Les pauvres gens ! Oh, Rao !_

Hébétée, elle voulut se relever, mais n'avait pas assez de force. Kara était en train de mettre des familles asgardiennes à l'abri dans des navettes de secours, quand le vaisseau avait été touché à plusieurs reprises. Durant l'attaque, elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait dû prendre un sacré coup pour qu'elle soit mise à terre. Son corps kryptonien se régénérait lentement. Il lui fallait des lampes solaires pour la remettre totalement sur pied. En gémissant de douleur, elle aperçut Heimdall, étendu à terre et couvert de sang. Il essayait vainement de se redresser avant de s'effondrer de nouveau.

\- Entendez-moi et réjouissez-vous, annonça une silhouette qui venait d'émerger et se déplaçait entre les morts. Vous avez le privilège d'avoir été sauvés par le Grand Titan !

Supergirl redressa soudainement la tête, abasourdie et figée d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Le Grand Titan ? Comme les Titans de l'espace ? Comme ceux des histoires sur Krypton ? Non, c'est impossible !_

Sur sa planète d'origine, très jeune, Kara avait entendue parler des Titans de l'espace, comme étant des forces puissantes et destructrices des étoiles. Mais ce n'étaient, pour elle, que des histoires à faire peur aux enfants. De tels êtres ne pouvaient pas exister ! Sauf si… Sauf si dans cet univers où elle se trouvait, ils existaient pour de vrai !

Reportant son attention sur la créature extra-terrestre Ebony Maw, qui se déplaçait entre les morts et les mourants, qui continuait son discours.

\- Vous pensez peut-être souffrir ? Non, c'est là, votre salut ! L'ordre universel tend vers l'équilibre grâce à votre sacrifice. Souriez, car même dans la mort, vous voilà désormais les enfants de Thanos !

 _Thanos ?!_

Supergirl aperçut au loin trois autres créatures sombres dans le vaisseau. Avec sa tête cornue, Proxima Midnight brandit son bâton électrifiée, crépitant. L'agile Corvus Glaive, qui ressemblait à un elfe, était lui aussi prêt à combattre, tandis que l'effrayant Cull Obsidian grondait en serrant une lance dans son poing. Tous trois encerclaient Loki.

Maw s'écarta pour laisser passer son père adoptif, qui les dominait tous de sa hauteur. Le corps violet du Titan était protégé par une armure, et une lueur glaciale brillait dans ses yeux. Sur sa main droite, se trouvait un gantelet doré dans lequel six encoches avaient été forgées afin d'accueillir des joyaux.

Kara hoqueta de stupeur, jamais elle n'avait encore rencontré une créature extra-terrestre aussi grande. C'était un géant qu'elle voyait. Très différent des contes de Titans dont elle s'était imaginé. Depuis sa position, elle pouvait voir toute la scène.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre, déclara le Titan, d'une voix calme. D'être absolument certain d'avoir raison. Et d'échouer, malgré tout.

Il souleva le corps d'un homme d'une seule main, comme si il tenait un chat. Supergirl reconnut Thor sous la main du grand Titan.

\- C'est effrayant, poursuivit Thanos en marchant vers Loki, tout en tenant le Roi d'Asgard dans sa main. Ça nous fait vaciller… et à quoi bon, en fin de compte ? Qu'on le redoute ou qu'on veuille le fuir, on n'échappe pas au destin. Mais est-ce bien lui que vous devez craindre ou est-ce moi ?

Il brandit son gantelet doré devant lui. Supergirl remarqua une pierre violette scintiller sur une des six encoches sur le gant énorme.

\- Tu es trop bavard, cracha Thor, le visage ensanglanté.

Thanos regarda, à présent Loki, tout en maintenant sa main sur la tête de Thor.

\- Le Tesseract ou la tête de ton frère, exigea-t-il. Tu as certainement une préférence ?

 _Le Tesseract ? Comme la Pierre de l'Espace ! Les Pierres d'Infinités ! C'est pour ça qu'il est là ! Pour prendre une des Pierres ! Il doit déjà en avoir une sur son gantelet !_

Thor lui avait raconté, plusieurs jours auparavant, l'histoire des six Pierres d'Infinité, et qu'une fois, toutes assemblées, elles pouvaient former une puissante arme destructrice et dangereuse.

\- Oh bien sûr, répondit Loki d'une voix calme. Tu peux le tuer !

Horrifiée, Kara vit Thanos enfoncer son gant sur la tempe gauche du visage de Thor. La Pierre d'Infinité sur son gant brillait de mille feux rongeant la peau de l'asgardien. Ce dernier poussa des hurlements de douleur.

Supergirl voulut se relever, mais n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour venir en aide à son ami.

\- Thor non, gémit-elle, impuissante à la vue de cette torture infernale.

Loki perdit son sang-froid, ne supportant plus de voir son frère souffrir de douleur.

\- Arrête ! Stop !

Le Titan retira son gantelet du visage de Thor, qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le Tesseract, s'empressa-t-il de dire en gémissant. Il a été détruit sur Asgard.

Malgré tout, son demi-frère leva une main, et un cube d'un bleu chatoyant se matérialisa devant lui. Devant le regard de triomphe de Thanos, Kara en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la Pierre en question.

\- Loki, murmura Thor dans un souffle. Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit !

 _L'imbécile ! Il a du le prendre d'Asgard avant sa destruction ! Imbécile !_

Kara, toujours au sol, contempla Loki avec fureur.

\- Ne crains rien, mon frère. Un jour nous reverrons le soleil, promit-t-il en tenant le Tesseract à la main.

Puis, il s'approcha du Titan avec assurance et s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ton optimisme est déplacé, Asgardien ! grommela Thanos.

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas asgardien, rétorqua Loki, espiègle. Et ensuite… nous avons un Hulk.

À ces mots, il lâcha le Tesseract et s'élança vers Thor, le libéra de la poigne du Titan et roula avec lui hors de portée de leur adversaire. Au même instant, Hulk partit à la charge à travers le vaisseau et percuta Thanos, qui s'écroula.

Supergirl se réjouissait du spectacle et pria Rao pour que l'Avenger en vint à bout de son combattant.

 _Vas-y, Hulk ! Démolis-le ! Démolis-le !_

Hulk poussa un lourd rugissement et se mit à tabasser Thanos à coups de poings au visage, forçant ce dernier à reculer contre un mur.

Voyant que son père était en mauvaise posture, le gigantesque Cull Obsidian chercha à intervenir, mais Ebony Maw l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

\- Laisse-le s'amuser, conseilla-t-il à son frère.

Thanos se saisit des deux mains de Hulk et les fit écarter de lui. Le géant vert, surpris, recula et prit un coup de poing près de la tête. Le Goliath vert poussa un léger gémissement. Avec un sourire cruel, le Titan continua de faire pleuvoir les coups sur Hulk. Enfin, il le souleva par le corps, juste au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta violemment au sol. L'Avenger était vaincu.

Abasourdie, Supergirl regarda le corps inerte de Hulk au pieds du Titan. Se sentant monter une adrénaline, la kryptonienne parvint à se relever. Elle semblait avoir retrouvée toute sa force. Bien déterminée à donner une raclée, elle bondit en l'air en levant les poings devant elle.

\- Ils ont aussi une Supergirl ! lança-t-elle en volant vers Thanos, à la grande surprise des enfants adoptés.

Tel un missile, Supergirl vola vers le Titan en levant ses poings droit sur lui. Ils frappèrent l'énorme colosse qui fut repoussé en arrière. La kryptonienne se posa devant lui, et se mit à le pleuvoir de coups de poings au visage, usant des techniques de combat que sa sœur Alex lui avait enseignée. Alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner des coups au visage, Thanos s'empara de son poing avec un sourire cruel et se mit à le broyer. Kara gémit de douleur, tout en tentant de se dégager de l'énorme poigne du Titan.

\- Tu es vaillante, mon enfant, lui dit Thanos avec un sourire cruel. Mais tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre.

Et il la souleva, par la main et la jeta au sol. Ne se démontant pas, Supergirl se releva et repartit à la charge en hurlant de rage, mais Thanos fit stopper ses coups, et se mit à tabasser la kryptonienne à coups de poing dans le ventre et au visage, la forçant à reculer. Kara, n'ayant pas l'avantage, se fit ramasser par son adversaire et finit par tomber au sol. Elle voulut se relever pour à nouveau faire face au Titan.

\- Je n'ai pas… peur… de toi… murmura-t-elle en gémissant de douleur, mais affichant un regard féroce. Tu vas payer… pour ces gens…

\- J'admire tes efforts, répondit Thanos, toujours avec un sourire cruel. Tu es très courageuse, mais comme je l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Et il souleva Kara, l'attrapant par sa cape rouge, et la fit tournoyer dans tous les sens et la projeta loin de lui. La fille de Krypton retomba près de Hulk. Elle était totalement vaincue, incapable de combattre. Son corps criait à la douleur.

Thor se releva et s'empara d'un tuyau de métal, avec lequel il frappa le dos de Thanos. Ce dernier pivota et décocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'asgardien qui fut projeté au loin. Grâce à son puissant don de télékinésie, Ebony Maw plia ces bouts de métal à distance afin d'emprisonner Thor.

Pendant ce temps, Heimdall l'omniscient se redressa, son épée à la main. Fermant les yeux, il se mit à prier d'une voix rauque :

\- Père de toutes choses, que votre magie noire coule dans mes veines, une dernière fois.

Sa paume commença à rougeoyer et, avant que Thanos et ses enfants ne puissent réagir, l'énergie cosmique arc-en-ciel du Bifrost emplit le vaisseau et enveloppa les corps inertes de Supergirl et de Hulk. Dans une lumière éblouissante, l'immense Avenger et la fille de Krypton disparurent, transportés dans l'espace. Ils étaient sauvés.

Le Bifrost traversa l'espace à une allure inouïe, transportant Supergirl et Hulk en direction d'une planète bleue.

La Terre.

Dans le quartier de Greenwich Village, à New York, se dressa une somptueuse maison. Seules quelques personnes savaient qu'il s'agissait du Sanctum Sactorum, la demeure du docteur Stephen Strange, le Maître des Arts Mystiques.

Son compagnon Wong et lui s'apprêtèrent à sortir dans la rue quand l'immense fenêtre arrondie qui ornait la façade du bâtiment se mit à vibrer.

L'arc-en-ciel du Bifrost dévala l'escalier qui mena dans le grand vestibule, puis, ayant atteint sa destination, s'évapora en laissant dans son sillage un large cratère.

Le docteur et son compagnon s'en approchèrent prudemment et y découvrirent Supergirl et Hulk. Ce dernier se transforma lentement en son alter ego humain, Bruce Banner.

\- Thanos arrive ! annonça-t-il, paniqué. Il arrive !

Strange et Wong échangèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Qui ? demanda alors Stephen à Bruce.

Supergirl se releva péniblement, se remettant de son combat contre le Titan. Elle ne récupérait pas assez vite. Mais il fallait se pencher sur la situation critique. L'attaque du vaisseau des asgardiens n'était que le début. Maintenant que Thanos avait deux Pierres d'Infinité en sa possession, il allait certainement venir sur Terre pour prendre les autres Pierres.

Elle se tourna vers le docteur et son comparse. Elle vola pour sortir du cratère et vint à leur rencontre, en levant les bras en signe de paix.

\- Tout va bien, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je viens d'une Terre différente de la votre. Je suis Supergirl. Je protège les citoyens, là d'où je viens. Et comme mon ami vient de vous le dire à l'instant, Thanos arrive. Une menace venue de l'espace va arriver sur votre Terre pour prendre des Pierres d'Infinité. Il en a déjà deux.

Strange se salua devant la Kryptonienne.

\- Docteur Stephen Strange, Maître des Arts Mystiques. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce… Thanos ?

\- Je vous laisse Bruce Banner vous l'expliquer. Moi, je dois aller chercher des amis qui peuvent nous aider. Vu ce qui nous attend, toute aide nous serait précieuse.

Et elle sortit un appareil qui lui permettait de se rendre sur une Terre parallèle. Et Kara savait qui demander de l'aide en particulier.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce début. Pour le prochain chapitre, Barry Allen (Flash) et Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) feront partie de l'aventure. Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de commencer... Je veux présenter mes hommages à Stan Lee, qui est décédé hier, ce lundi 12 novembre. L'homme qui a tout commencé avec Marvel. Qu'il repose en paix. On se souviendra de lui comme une légende dans le monde de la bande dessinée. Sans lui, Marvel n'aurait pas existé, et notre monde serait bien différent sans nos super-héros qui ont fais parti de nos vies. Il nous a fait rêvé avec ses héros extraordinaires.**

 **R.I.P. Stan Lee**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Terre – 1 Central City**

Dans un coin de la ville de Central City, y régnait une scène de chaos. King Shark, un gigantesque homme-requin faisait trembler de peur les habitants. Les forces de police durent se replier face au monstre au visage de requin.

Le Flash venait d'arriver en super-vitesse devant le monstre, prêt à l'affronter.

\- Je m'en occupe ! fit-il, sûr de lui.

Avec sa super-vitesse il courut autour de son adversaire, de façon à créer un jet de foudre. Une fois prêt, il envoya une grosse décharge d'éclair qui toucha le monstre par le visage. King Shark s'écroula sur le sol, vaincu.

Réjouissant de son exploit, le supersonique rouge salua la foule et partit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il fonça vers les laboratoires Star Labs. Il venait tout juste de retirer son masque quand il vit une brèche interdimensionnel apparaître de nulle part devant lui. Sur ses gardes, Barry Allen regarda la brèche et aperçut à sa grande surprise son amie Kara en tenue de Supergirl.

\- Kara ? Salut ! l'accueillit-il en voyant son amie extra-terrestre traverser le couloir de Star Labs.

\- Salut Barry, fit la kryptonienne en essayant d'avoir un sourire amical. Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais il faut qu'on parle. Je suis vraiment désolée… J'aurais préférée que ce soit une visite de courtoisie entre potes. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Voyant le regard épeuré de Supergirl, Barry l'observa avec attention.

\- Faudrait qu'on change ça. Nous devons nous réunir plus régulièrement, pour le plaisir, et non pas parce qu'un monde est en danger.

\- C'est ce qu'on fera, lui promit Kara en hochant la tête. Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir pour se prendre un Big Belly Burgers.

\- Ça a l'air génial, accepté le jeune homme supersonique.

\- On fera ça… mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Supergirl regarda Barry avec un regard sérieux.

\- Un cataclysme est en marche. Ce n'est pas juste un monde parallèle. C'est tout le multivers qui est menacé de destruction. Un danger mortel venu de l'espace veut exterminer une grande partie de tous les mondes. Je pensais m'en sortir par moi-même, mais là… ça me dépasse totalement. J'ai déjà affronté des extra-terrestres par le passé, mais celui-là… il est **très** différent, Barry ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ceux que j'ai déjà affronté. Il est puissant, et c'est un cinglé !

Barry parut légèrement anxieux.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il, se demandant bien à qui il avait à faire.

\- Barry, ce monstre s'appelle Thanos, répondit Kara avec un regard apeuré. Il va arriver sur une Terre que ni toi, ni moi ne connaissons. Et si on ne l'arrête pas, tout le multivers va en pâtir.

Barry hocha la tête en remettant son masque rouge de Flash.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Kara, lui affirma-t-il avec un regard serein.

Supergirl fut réjoui de revoir Barry, prêt à l'aider dans son combat contre le Titan Fou.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si Oliver est occupé en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le Flash en hochant la tête. Et vu ce que tu me dis, Oliver ne va pas ignorer ça. Tu peux aussi compter sur lui.

* * *

 **Terre Des Avengers ; New York**

 **Dans le quartier de Greenwich Village**

En cette belle matinée de printemps, le milliardaire Tony Stark, connu aussi pour être le super-héros Iron Man, s'était vu interrompre son jogging avec sa fiancée. Le Docteur Strange avait fait irruption à travers un portail, lui demandant de l'aide afin de sauver l'univers. Avec choc et surprise, il avait retrouvé son vieil ami disparu Bruce Banner.

Tous venaient de pénétrer dans le Sanctum Sanctorum, quand un autre portail jaillit de nulle part dans le vestibule. Strange et Wong se préparèrent à riposter, mais quand ils virent la silhouette familière de Supergirl, ils se ravisèrent.

\- Tout va bien, on est tous du même côté, dit Supergirl, tandis que les silhouettes de Flash et de Green Arrow apparurent derrière elle.

Le Flash regarda autour de lui, fasciné d'être sur une nouvelle Terre dont il ne connaissait pas du tout. En allant chercher Oliver à Star City, Kara avait raconté à Barry tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours : sa rencontre avec Thor, la destruction d'Asgard, les Pierres d'Infinité et sa rencontre avec Thanos. Elle avait exposée les faits à Oliver Queen, qui n'avait pas hésité à les rejoindre. Il s'était empressé de mettre sa tenue d'archer et avait rejoins ses deux amis super-héros. Comme Barry, il observa son environnement avec curiosité.

Tony Stark observa les nouveaux arrivants avec un air abasourdi.

\- C'est quoi tout ce monde ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est une journée carnaval ou quoi ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Supergirl en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est la fin du monde, et on a Miss Cheerleader qui s'est ramené avec Robin des Bois et un type déguisé en rouge !

Se sentant insultée, Supergirl se croisa les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas une cheerleader ! Je suis Supergirl ! Et j'ai amené des amis pour nous aider à combattre Thanos !

Bruce Banner intervint vers le milliardaire.

\- Tony, c'est Supergirl ! Celle qui vient d'un monde parallèle ! Une extra-terrestre d'une planète qui s'appelle Krypton d'après ce que j'ai compris.

À ces mots, Tony semblait désorienté, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre ! Donc, la théorie du multivers est vraie ?

\- Apparemment oui, répondit Banner avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Flash en toisant le milliardaire.

\- Je suis Tony Stark.

Supergirl parut stupéfaite.

\- Tony Stark ? C'est vous, Iron Man ?

L'interpellé regarda Kara avec surprise.

\- Tu me connais, Boucle d'Or ?

\- Thor m'a parlé de vous, et ne m'appelez pas Boucle d'Or !

Bruce regarda les nouveaux amis de Kara avec curiosité.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis Barry Allen, on m'appelle aussi Flash, répondit le supersonique en souriant fièrement.

\- Et pourquoi on vous appelle comme ça ? fit Tony en toisant à son tour, le supersonique.

\- Eh bien…

Comme réponse, Barry fonça en super-vitesse, pour apparaître juste derrière Tony.

\- Parce que je suis l'homme le plus rapide sur ma Terre, acheva-t-il à la stupéfaction du milliardaire qui se retourna aussitôt.

Après un bref coup d'œil au super-héros rapide comme l'éclair, Tony porta son attention sur l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Et Robin des Bois a un nom ? Ou c'est juste Robin des Bois ?

\- Non, je suis Oliver Queen, également connu sous le nom de Green Arrow, répondit le troisième arrivant.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas extra-terrestre ?

\- Il n'y a que moi qui suis extra-terrestre, répondit Kara.

\- Moi, je suis un méta-humain qui court vite, ajouta Barry.

\- Et moi, juste un type ordinaire qui sait tirer des flèches et donner des coups violents, répondit Green Arrow comme si il parlait de la météo. Et vous, vous portez une armure de haute technologie d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Et vous venez d'un monde parallèle ? reprit Tony, voulant clarifier les choses, ignorant la question de l'archer.

\- C'est ça, fit Kara en hochant la tête. Barry et Oliver sont du même monde, moi j'appartiens à une autre Terre différente d'eux.

\- Boucle d'Or vient d'une Terre parallèle, mais elle est extra-terrestre ?

\- Supergirl, s'il vous plaît, rectifia la kryptonienne avec agacement.

Strange se posa vers eux.

\- Je me présente : Dr Steven Strange. J'ai cru comprendre que notre monde est en péril, donc, si nous en venions aux faits ?

Ravi de pouvoir échapper à ce débat sans fin, Oliver soupira de soulagement, et prit la parole d'une voix forte :

\- Nous sommes ici pour aider. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer malpoli, mais je veux juste savoir à quoi nous sommes confrontés. Kara nous a parlés d'un extra-terrestre violet qui s'appelle Thanos, ainsi que des Pierres magiques, mais ce n'est pas très clair, alors pouvons-nous en venir aux faits, s'il vous plaît ?

À l'intérieur du Sanctum Sanctorum, Tony ne cachait pas son ennui tandis qu'il écoutait Wong donner une leçon d'histoire. Tandis que Supergirl, Flash et Green Arrow écoutaient avec attention.

\- Au commencement des temps, il n'y avait rien, expliqua le compagnon de Strange, des disques mystiques se formant autour de ses mains.

Il tendit celles-ci devant lui, et cinq gemmes se matérialisèrent comme par magie.

\- Le Big Bang envoya six cristaux élémentaires dérivés à travers un univers encore vierge, poursuivit Wong. Chacune de ces Pierres d'Infinité contrôle une des données élémentaires de l'existence.

Stephen désigna les joyaux les uns après les autres, énonçant ce que chacun symbolisait :

\- L'espace. La réalité. Le pouvoir. L'âme. L'esprit. Et le temps, ajouta-t-il en indiquant l'Œil d'Agamotto accroché à son cou, et dont émana une lueur verte.

Supergirl hocha la tête. Elle savait déjà tout ceci grâce à Thor. Parmi les Pierres que Strange avait énoncés, elle avait reconnue la Pierre de Pouvoir, celle qui était dans une des encoches du gantelet de Thanos. Sa première Pierre, et avec celle de l'espace, ça lui en faisait déjà deux.

\- Rappelez-moi comment il s'appelle, dit Tony.

\- Thanos, répondit Bruce, encore sous le choc de l'attaque du vaisseau sakaarien. Un danger mortel, Tony. Il envahit des planètes, vole tout ce qu'il souhaite et extermine la moitié de la population. C'est lui qui a envoyé Loki. Cette attaque sur New York, c'était lui !

\- Il est parvenu à me mettre K.O. ajouta Kara, à l'attention de Barry et d'Oliver. Et il m'a battu à mains nus.

Cette déclaration fit un choc pour Barry et Oliver. Ils s'interrogeaient bien comment parvenir à anéantir un être maléfique capable d'assaillir la fille de Krypton.

\- Faut l'arrêter, murmura Tony, comme si il se parlait à lui-même. Combien de temps avons-nous ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Bruce en haussant les épaules. Il a les Pierres de l'espace et du pouvoir. Elles font de lui la créature la plus puissante de tout l'univers. Si jamais il obtient toutes les Pierres d'Infinité…

\- Il aura un pouvoir de destruction dont nul n'avait encore rêvé, acheva Strange, avec un regard serein.

Supergirl était choquée par toutes ces révélations, et fut surprise par l'attitude du milliardaire Stark, qui s'appuya sur un énorme chaudron, faisant des étirements comme si il était sur le point de courir. Le monde était en danger, et le célèbre Iron Man avait l'air de le prendre au second degré ? Elle se souvint que Thor lui avait raconté que Stark avait une personnalité complexe.

\- Vous osez dire « dont nul n'avait encore rêvé » ? scanda-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Vous osez vous appuyer sur le Chaudron du Cosmos ? s'exclama le Maître des Arts Mystiques.

\- C'est un chaudron… ?

La cape rouge de Strange se mit à bouger, et tapa dans le dos de Tony. Légèrement offensé, ce dernier se retourna vers le Maître des Arts Mystiques.

\- On va dire que je n'ai rien senti. Si Thanos veut les six Pierres, pourquoi on ne jetterait pas celle-là à la poubelle ?

\- Pas question, objecta Strange.

\- Nous avons juré, jusqu'à la mort, de protéger la Pierre du Temps, répliqua Wong, d'une voix dure.

\- Il faut que les choses changent, poursuivit Tony.

\- Notre sermon de protéger la Pierre du Temps ne peut pas changer, objecta à nouveau Strange. Elle nous donne probablement l'avantage sur Thanos.

\- Néanmoins, Stark n'a pas tort, fit Oliver, prenant enfin la parole. Si j'en crois ce qu'a dit Supergirl, Thanos ne cessera pas de traquer les Pierres d'Infinité. Ce qui nous donnerait un grand avantage, ce serait de détruire la Pierre du Temps. En détruisant une Pierre, on change la donne. Et là, on aurait un vrai avantage sur lui.

Mais Strange continua de hocher la tête dans la négation.

\- Impossible, Mr Queen, répliqua le Maître des Arts Mystiques. Sans la Pierre du Temps, nous ne pourrions pas faire notre travail.

\- Et c'est quoi votre travail, répliqua Tony. À part faire… des tours de magie ?

\- Je protège votre réalité, imbécile ! murmura Strange d'une voix calme.

Sentant la tension monter, Bruce se hâta d'intervenir.

\- Bon, ça va les gars ! On peut remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? La réalité, c'est qu'on a cette Pierre en notre possession et qu'on sait, au moins, où elle est. Vision est là quelque part avec la Pierre de l'Esprit, et c'est lui qui faut qu'on retrouve d'urgence.

Supergirl en avait entendu parler de Vision, l'androïde synthétique de vibranium, alimentée par la Pierre de l'Esprit qui était sur son front.

\- On a un problème de ce côté-là, annonça Stark. Y a deux semaines, Vision a éteint son transpondeur. Impossible de le joindre.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Bruce, choqué. Vous avez perdu une autre intelligence artificielle ?

\- Parce que vous en avez plusieurs, des intelligences artificielles ? fit Barry avec un choc.

\- Je ne l'ai pas perdu, répliqua le milliardaire, ignorant la question de Flash. Il est plus que ça, il a évolué.

\- Alors qui est capable de retrouver Vision ? interrogea Strange.

Tony réfléchit un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Peut-être bien Steve Rodgers, finit-il par admettre. Peut-être bien.

\- Steve Rodgers ? répéta Supergirl. Comme Captain America ? Thor m'a aussi parlé de lui.

\- Y a un super-héros qui s'appelle Captain America sur cette Terre ? demanda Flash, interloqué.

\- Barry, fit Oliver, un peu excédé. S'il te plaît, ne te laisse pas distraire.

\- Désolé, fit le supersonique.

\- Faut qu'on l'appelle, conseilla Bruce.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, avoua Stark. On ne s'est pas revu depuis une éternité. Les Avengers se sont séparés. On est mort !

\- Les Avengers se sont séparés ? Comme les Beatles ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

\- Vous avez aussi les Beatles sur votre Terre ? ajouta Barry.

\- Barry, le réprimanda Kara, choquée.

Cette nouvelle fit un choc à Kara. Elle, qui était désireuse de rencontrer les célèbres Avengers. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de débattre ce sujet.

\- Comment ça, les Avengers se sont séparés ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Thor m'a dit qu'ensembles, vous étiez les plus grands héros de la Terre et que vous aviez combattu le Mal ensembles.

\- Ça c'était y a longtemps, Boucle d'Or. Captain et moi, c'est fini, on ne se parle plus. On est en froid.

\- Tony, écoutez-moi, reprit Bruce, avec l'impression que son ami n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de la situation. Thor a disparu, et Thanos arrive. Alors peu importe à qui vous parlez ou pas.

\- On n'arrivera à rien sans vos Avengers, ajouta Kara d'une voix sévère. Quoi qui ce soit passé entre vous deux, ce qui va se produire prochainement dépasse tous vos différends ! Appelez-le !

Comprenant que Supergirl et Banner avaient raison, Tony sortit un vieux téléphone à clapet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Steve Rodgers, son regard se posa sur Strange et la kryptonienne, dont leurs cheveux ondulaient légèrement.

\- Hé, doc, c'est vous qui faites bouger vos cheveux ? demanda Stark.

\- Euh, non, répondit Stephen, perplexe.

\- Boucle d'Or, c'est normal que tes cheveux bougent comme ça ?

\- Euh, non, répondit Kara en regardant ses propres cheveux.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre brisée du vestibule, par laquelle s'engouffraient des rafales de vent. Au même moment, des hurlements et des sirènes retentirent dans la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? dit Flash, interloqué. C'est normal, ces hurlements sur votre Terre ?

Supergirl usa de sa super-ouïe et réalisa que cette agitation extérieure était tout sauf normale.

Stark s'en alla ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Dehors, des dizaines de gens s'enfuirent devant une tornade qui soulevait de terre de la poussière, des papiers et même des voitures ! Les gens couraient en se bousculant. Des voitures menaçaient de les écraser. Kara s'empressa de stopper un bus qui allait écraser une femme avec son enfant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? demanda la fille de Krypton aux passants qu'elle venait de sauver.

Flash courait dans tous les sens pour porter secours aux accidentés de voiture, avec l'aide de Bruce, Stephen, Wong et Green Arrow. Une chose étrange attira l'attention de Stark dans le lointain.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ranger la Pierre du Temps dans votre poche, doc ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je pourrais en avoir besoin, répliqua Stephen.

En rejoignant Stark et Strange, Supergirl découvrit, grâce à ses yeux de kryptonien, l'origine de la panique qui régnait dans Greenwich Village : planant très haut au-dessus des bâtiments, un vaisseau en forme d'anneau tournoyait à la verticale. Jamais Kara n'en avait vu de pareil, et visiblement, ni les habitants de cette terre non plus. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Les sbires de Thanos étaient déjà là. Ils avaient fais vite !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé de Barry et d'Oliver ? Leur entrée ? Je voulais qu'ils soient conformes à ce qu'ils sont dans leurs séries respectives. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai du faire quelques réadaptions comme pour Green Arrow qui n'est pas en prison comme il devrait être en fin de saison 6. Je compte introduire également la fille de Barry, Nora. Elle viendra plus tard.**

 **Passez une très bonne journée !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre de ma story. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, jusqu'à maintenant. Si il comporte des choses à corriger, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Dans les rues de Greenwich Village, près du Sanctum Sanctorum, c'était le chaos total. Tony activa l'écouteur placé dans son oreille et donna quelques instructions à son système d'intelligence artificielle :

\- Friday, fait évacuer la zone au sud de la 43e rue, et contacte les services d'urgence.

\- Tout de suite, répondit une voix féminine informatisée.

Tandis que les autres s'occupaient d'évacuer les passants, Supergirl usa de son super souffle pour chasser les rafales de vent qui menaçaient détruire les rues. Nos héros pouvaient enfin contempler l'immense navire spatial en forme d'anneau.

Un rayon d'énergie jaillit soudain du vaisseau et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de Stark, Supergirl et de leurs compagnons. Tandis qu'il s'évapora, deux silhouettes apparurent. La kryptonienne reconnut avec horreur Ebony Maw et le colosse Cull Obsidian.

Flash et Green Arrow rejoignirent Supergirl, tandis que Bruce, Strange et Wong prirent place près de Tony. Oliver fit apparaître son arc et en sortit une de ses flèches, prêt à tirer, tout en visant les deux enfants du Titan Fou.

\- Je les reconnais ces deux-là, expliqua la fille de Krypton. Ils sont avec Thanos.

\- Ils ont fais vite dis-donc ! s'exclama Barry, interloqué.

Supergirl fusilla les nouveaux arrivants extra-terrestre d'un regard féroce.

\- Entendez-moi et réjouissez-vous, annonça Ebony Maw. Vous vous apprêtez à mourir des mains des enfants de Thanos. Soyez reconnaissants, que vos vies insignifiantes contribuent désormais à…

\- Navré, mais la Terre est fermée pour la journée, l'interrompit Stark. Ramassez vos affaires et rentrez tout de suite à la maison.

Légèrement contrarié, Maw pivota alors vers Strange et observa l'Œil d'Agamotto qui palpitait autour de son cou.

\- Gardien de la Pierre, est-ce que ce dindon verbeux parle en ton nom ? interrogea le fils de Thanos.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua Stephen en faisant apparaître des disques mystiques autour de ses mains. Je m'exprime par moi-même. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus dans cette cité, et sur cette planète.

Wong en fit de même.

\- **Vous l'avez entendu** , grogna la voix filtrée de Green Arrow alors qu'il visait les deux enfants de Thanos avec une de ses flèches. **Partez et ne revenez jamais ici !**

\- Ça veut dire : « Dégage, Voldemort », précisa Stark.

\- Ces minables créatures m'épuisent, soupira Ebony Maw, exaspéré. Apporte-moi la Pierre.

Le colosse laissa échapper un grondement et, portant un énorme marteau à l'épaule, s'avança d'un pas lourd.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a un plan ? demanda Flash, alors qu'il regardait l'énorme extra-terrestre se diriger vers eux.

\- J'en ai un, déclara Tony. Banner, vous voulez y aller ?

\- Non, mais quand il le faut, il le faut…

Bruce ferma les yeux et se concentra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? fit le supersonique en regardant Banner.

\- Bruce peut se métamorphoser en une créature géante et verte qui s'appelle Hulk, expliqua Supergirl en regardant le scientifique se concentrer. Vous allez voir !

Le visage de Bruce se déforma et son torse commença à enfler en prenant une teinte verdâtre… avant de retrouver son apparence habituelle. Bruce tâcha de se concentrer de nouveau. En vain… rien ne se produisit.

\- Voir quoi ? fit Green Arrow, toujours focalisé sur sa cible, prêt à décocher une flèche.

Pendant ce temps, Cull Obsidian se rapprocha dangereusement.

\- Où est Hulk ? s'affola Tony.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit son ami avec embarras.

Il banda encore une fois ses muscles, sans que rien ne se passa.

\- Désolé les gars, s'excusa-t-il, gêné. Je ne sais pas si je ne peux pas, ou si lui ne veut pas… Je ne comprends pas… Il ne veut pas venir...

Supergirl et ses compagnons allaient devoir se passer de Hulk. Bruce se rangea derrière Wong.

\- Tant pis pour Hulk, déclara la kryptonienne en se positionnant devant le colosse. C'est à moi de jouer. Allez viens mon grand, je t'attends !

Cull Obsidian brandit son marteau en direction de la fille de Krypton, mais celle-ci usa de sa vision thermique et toucha le cou du monstre. Green Arrow tira une flèche qui alla frapper l'enfant de Thanos sur la tête. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Supergirl alla donner un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire du monstre qui rebondit dans les airs, et alla s'écraser contre une voiture.

Tony dut constater qu'il était impressionné par les performances de Supergirl.

Furieux, Cull Obsidian retira la flèche de sa tête et brandit son marteau qui frappa la kryptonienne l'envoyant projetée contre un mur. Stark tapota le réacteur posé sur son torse : en surgirent des millions de minuscules particules qui formaient l'armure d'Iron Man autour de son corps. Barry était impressionné par l'armure de l'Avenger.

\- Cisco ne voudra jamais me croire, s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Cull Obsidian brandit à nouveau son marteau vers son adversaire, qui fit apparaître un bouclier triangulaire et bloqua le coup. Une seconde plus tard, quatre pièces métalliques recourbées jaillirent du dos d'Iron Man : en sortirent des missiles qui se dirigèrent droit sur le fils de Thanos. Éjecté en arrière, Cull Obsidian était sur le point de percuter son frère, qui le repoussa d'un simple geste de la main.

Ebony Maw se servit à nouveau de ses pouvoirs pour soulever Iron Man du sol et le propulser dans les airs. Puis, d'un mouvement du poignet, il déracina un arbre et le lança sur Strange. Oliver se jeta au sol, afin de l'éviter, tandis que Flash usa de ses deux mains pour créer des mini-tornades en tournant ses bras à une vitesse folle, ce qui causa la chute de l'arbre avant qu'il n'atteignit le Maître des Arts Mystiques. Ce dernier exécuta un moulinet du bras, ouvrant ainsi un portail juste derrière Bruce.

\- Docteur Banner, puisque votre ami vert refuse de se joindre à nous…

Avant que celui-ci puisse donner son avis, il fut transporté jusqu'à Washington Square, à quelques rues du Sanctum Sanctorum, emportant avec lui, une moitié de voiture de taxi.

De son côté, Iron Man redescendit en piqué vers Ebony Maw afin de protéger la Pierre du Temps. Supergirl fonça en volant comme un missile droit sur Maw. Mais Cull Obsidian, qui les avait aperçut tous les deux, lança son marteau sur eux, qui s'écrasèrent tous deux contre un immeuble. Leur assaillant se rua sur eux et jeta Iron Man et Supergirl dans les airs. Tous deux atterrirent brutalement au beau milieu de Washington Square, près de Bruce.

\- Tony, Supergirl, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je pète le feu, assura Tony, allongé par terre.

\- Je m'en sors très bien, assura Kara en se relevant. Mais il me manque des lampes solaires.

Le corps de la kryptonienne n'était pas encore remise de son combat avec Thanos, quelques heures auparavant. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait du mal à repousser le colosse enfant du Titan.

\- Vous avez l'intention de nous aider ? demanda Stark.

\- J'aimerais, mais il refuse de venir, se lamenta Bruce, impuissant.

Soudain, le marteau de Cull Obsidian fonça vers eux. Supergirl s'empressa de protéger Bruce, tandis que Iron Man se releva et fit jaillir un faisceau d'énergie sur le colosse, mais son bouclier le fit dévier et abattit plusieurs arbres, qui manquèrent de s'écraser sur Banner.

Ce dernier se mit à s'infliger des gifles à lui-même.

\- Je t'en prie, Hulk ! Amène-toi ! Amène-toi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Supergirl vint vers lui, et l'encouragea à se transformer.

\- Hulk, viens, on a besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Comme réponse, le visage de Bruce vira au vert.

\- **NON !** Se contenta de mugir Hulk avant de redevenir Banner, à la grande surprise de Kara.

\- Mais comment ça non ? s'exclama Bruce, affolé.

Voyant que c'était inutile de s'attendre à ce que le géant vert se manifeste, Supergirl se hâta de rejoindre en volant le combat entre Iron Man et Cull Obsidian.

L'Avenger bombardait le colosse de missiles, mais tous ses tirs ricochèrent sur l'épaisse peau de son ennemi. Alors que le marteau de ce dernier allait s'abattre sur Tony, l'arme se retrouva bloqué par quelqu'un. Kara aperçut, à sa grande surprise, un individu déguisé en rouge et bleu avec des dessins de toiles d'araignées sur lui.

\- Eh on se calme ! lança joyeusement Spider-Man, s'adressant au fils de Thanos. Comment ça va, Monsieur Stark ? Bonjour mademoiselle ! (En s'adressant à Tony et à Supergirl.)

\- D'où tu sors, p'tit ? Interrogea Iron Man.

 _P'tit ? À en juger par sa voix, il ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans ! Ils recrutent des jeunes chez les Avengers ?!_

Mais Kara n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger, car Cull Obsidian attrapa l'homme araignée par le corps et l'envoya à l'autre bout du parc.

\- Je suis censé participer à une sortie scolaire au musée d'Art moderne, répondit Spider-Man en se relevant.

Il bondit en balançant une toile et atterrit près de Supergirl.

\- Salut, je suis Spider-Man, et vous êtes ?

\- Je suis Supergirl, répondit la kryptonienne avant de foncer comme un missile vers le colosse.

\- Oh la vache ! s'exclama le jeune homme araignée, impressionné par les performances de la fille de Krypton.

Supergirl voulut mettre K.O. le monstre, mais ce dernier avait plus de forces qu'elle. Il la repoussa avec son marteau. Iron Man tournoyant autour de lui.

\- C'est quoi son problème à lui, Monsieur Stark ? demanda le jeune homme en sautant sur le colosse.

\- Il vient de l'espace, expliqua Tony. Il est venu voler une pierre magique à un magicien.

* * *

Devant le Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange, Wong, Green Arrow et Flash firent de leur mieux pour éviter les bris de verre et les gravats qu'Ebony Maw lançait sur eux au moyen de son don de télékinésie.

Oliver fonça vers lui, et décocha une flèche qui tira droit sur lui. Maw stoppa la flèche par télékinésie avec un rictus aux lèvres, avant qu'elle n'atteignit son visage.

\- Tes pouvoirs insignifiants ne peuvent pas m'arrêter, petit humain pathétique, lança le fils de Thanos à l'archer.

Green Arrow lui lança le même rictus, en répondant avec sa voix filtrée :

\- **Attends de voir !**

Ce fut alors que la flèche, figée en l'air, alla exploser juste devant lui. Ebony Maw poussa un hurlement de rage, le visage quelque peu rongé par la petite déflagration.

\- **Je ne suis pas sorcier, mais je connais quelques tours, moi aussi,** ajouta Green Arrow, fier de son coup.

\- Bien joué, répondit Flash à son ami.

Profitant d'un répit, Ebony Maw fit léviter des gravats qui touchèrent les deux héros de Terre – 1, les projetant tous deux sur un trottoir.

Wong et le Docteur Strange combattirent Ebony Maw. Ce dernier souleva plusieurs briques du sol et les transforma en pointes acérées. Il les envoya vers Wong et Strange. Les deux créèrent des portails et les renvoyèrent vers Maw. Le fils de Thanos déplaça une voiture pour se protéger, mais une pointe heurta encore sa tête, créant une coupure. Irrité, il utilisa un jet d'eau brisé d'une bouche d'incendie pour repousser Wong de plusieurs mètres, le rendant ainsi inconscient.

Strange créa un fouet d'énergie magique pour lier les mains de Maw et tira, mais ce dernier vola en avant avec le tirant et épinglant Strange à l'envers contre un bâtiment, utilisant les briques pour piéger le Maître des Arts Mystiques.

\- Tu es très amusant, ricana-t-il devant Strange. Tes pouvoirs doivent divertir les enfants.

Avec un sourire arrogant, il tendit la main vers l'Œil d'Agamotto. Pourtant, dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la Pierre du Temps, il poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Un sortilège primaire, mais vraiment imparable, déclara Stephen avec assurance.

\- Je l'arracherai donc à ton cadavre, répliqua Ebony Maw d'une voix haineuse.

Il fit éloigner Strange du bâtiment et le jeta à terre. Strange commença à utiliser l'Œil d'Agamotto, mais des dizaines de tuyaux de métal jaillirent de la chaussée et s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Stephen, l'empêchant d'agir. Un tuyau s'enroula autour de son cou.

\- Rompre l'envoûtement d'un homme mort n'est pas… un jeu d'enfant, balbutia-t-il, tout en tentant vainement de se défaire des tuyaux qui s'enroulaient autour de lui.

\- Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort, scanda le fils de Thanos en agitant ses pouvoirs télékinésiques.

Le Docteur Strange finit par perdre connaissance et s'écroula au sol. Ebony Maw fit arracher une portion du sol pour utiliser comme support pour transporter le corps inconscient de Strange.

Barry, qui s'était relevé, contempla la scène et fonça vers lui, avec sa super-vitesse.

\- Hé, Voldemort ! T'iras nulle part avec lui ! Et t'auras pas cette Pierre !

Loin de se sentir menacé, Ebony Maw fit geste de ses mains, et Flash se retrouva dans les airs et fut projeté loin dans le ciel, à sa grande surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Hé, au secours !

\- Bon voyage dans l'espace, petit humain pathétique, lança Maw avec un rictus.

Et il fit emmener Strange ligoté et inconscient sur la portion de sol. Par chance, la Cape de Lévitation du Maître des Arts Mystiques se faufila entre les liens de métal et parvint à libérer son propriétaire, avant de s'envoler avec lui vers Washington Square.

\- Non ! hurla Ebony Maw, furieux de voir sa proie lui échapper.

Oliver s'était relevé et aperçut Strange flottant dans les airs, avec le fils de Thanos, le poursuivant par lévitation. Sans attendre, il redressa une moto renversé, la fit démarrer et partit à la poursuite des deux êtres surnaturels.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Iron Man continuait de bloquer les assauts de Cull Obsidian à l'aide de son bouclier. Supergirl tentait tant bien que mal à repousser le colosse avec sa vision thermique. Levant les yeux, la fille de Krypton aperçut Stephen Strange voler dans les airs, guidé par sa Cape de Lévitation.

\- Occupe-toi du sorcier, p'tit ! dit Stark à Spider-Man.

Spider-Man lança une toile et se lança à la traque de Strange.

\- OK ! s'exclama le garçon.

Supergirl remarqua Green Arrow en moto poursuivre Strange. Elle se demanda où était passé Flash.

Ce dernier semblait tomber mais à l'envers vers le ciel. Il dépassa les immenses bâtiments de New York et allait certainement finir sa course dans l'espace. Le supersonique eut beau user de sa vitesse, il ne parvint pas à redescendre, comme si une force l'avait piégé pour qu'il soit attiré vers les cieux comme un aimant.

\- Au secours, j'ai besoin d'aide ! hurla Barry, affolé. Je pense que je vais me retrouver dans l'espace.

Kara, qui l'avait entendue avec sa super-ouïe, abandonna sa lutte contre Cull Obsidian et s'envola dans le ciel à la recherche de Barry. Elle l'aperçut en train de flotter vers les nuages.

\- Barry ! s'exclama Supergirl en volant vers lui.

Elle l'attrapa par le corps et le fit redescendre en bas.

\- Je te tiens, je te tiens, Barry !

Elle le déposa en bas vers Washington Square. Le supersonique reprit son souffle, soulagé.

\- Merci Kara ! dit-il. Je te dois un Big Belly Burger.

\- Quand tu veux, répondit Kara avec un sourire, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Spider-Man poursuivait Ebony Maw, flottant rapidement et droit sur une petite plate-forme de gros débris, laissant une profonde ornière dans les rues, qui poursuivait à son tour Strange, conduit par la Cape de Lévitation, à travers Manhattan; Juste en dessous-d'eux, Green Arrow les poursuivait tous en moto dans les rues de la ville. Le fils de Thanos envoya un panneau d'affichage à l'homme araignée pour se débarrasser de lui. Ce dernier se prit l'affiche et tomba au sol. Oliver évita de justesse l'affiche avec sa moto et continua sa poursuite. Spider-Man se releva et bondit à nouveau dans les airs se balançant de toiles en toiles.

Ebony Maw plia tous les poteaux utilitaires sur le chemin de la Cape en fuite, attrapant finalement le vêtement fidèle et l'arrachant de son maître. Spider-Man rattrapa le corps inconscient de Strange avec une de ses toiles avant de toucher le trottoir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir avec lui, un cône de lumière bleue commença à tirer inexorablement le mage vers le haut. Le jeune super-héros attrapa un mât léger pour s'ancrer, mais Ebony Maw le déracina, envoyant Strange, la Cape et un adolescent sur le chemin du navire.

Green Arrow stoppa sa moto, pénétra dans la lumière bleue et se fit entraîner à son tour vers le gigantesque vaisseau en forme d'anneau.

\- Monsieur Stark, je me fais embarquer ! prévint Spider-Man dans son émetteur.

\- Accroche-toi, gamin ! l'encouragea Tony, pendant que Cull Obsidian chargea de nouveau.

Alors que l'ennemi s'approcha, un portail d'énergie tourbillonna dans les airs et l'enveloppa.

L'espace d'un instant, une étendue glaciale était visible derrière le colosse extra-terrestre. Puis le portail l'emporta et se referma, si soudainement qu'une des mains du fils de Thanos fut tranchée net et roula sur le sol. Banner tapa sur le membre décapité avec un air dégoûté. Tony aperçut Wong qui, entouré d'énergie mystique, acheva le sortilège du bannissement.

\- Wong, je vous invite à mon mariage ! dit Iron-Man avant de s'adresser à Supergirl et Flash, qui venaient de le rejoindre. Toi aussi, Boucle d'or, et le flou rouge.

Et il s'envola dans les cieux, vers le vaisseau spatial.

\- Où est Oliver ? demanda Barry, surpris.

* * *

Green Arrow, après avoir été entraîné suffisamment haut vers le navire arrondi, s'était empressé de projeter une de ses flèches à grappin pour s'accrocher au vaisseau, et à trouver une ouverture discrète pour entrer à bord. Il s'introduisit et commença à explorer les lieux, tout en apercevant Ebony Maw se diriger vers ce qui semblait être les commandes du vaisseau, avec le corps inconscient de Strange flottant face contre terre derrière lui.

Oliver savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter face au fils de Thanos. Ce dernier saurait repousser ses flèches avec sa télékinésie. Et avant que l'archer de Terre – 1 ne puisse fomenter un plan, le vaisseau quitta l'atmosphère de la Terre et pénétra dans l'espace.

\- Génial ! murmura Oliver à voix basse, dégoûté.

Il se sentait bien seul, et caché. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'Iron Man et Spider-Man s'étaient également faufilés à l'intérieur du vaisseau, et qu'il n'allait plus être seul à vouloir sauver le Docteur Strange.

* * *

Découragés, Supergirl, Flash, Bruce et Wong regardèrent le vaisseau disparaître au loin. La fille de Krypton poussa un lourd soupir de fatigue.

\- Je suis épuisée ! s'exclama-t-elle, le regard dans le brouillard.

Elle ne put rester debout, et finit par tomber, avant que Flash et Banner ne la rattrapèrent de justesse.

\- Supergirl, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Bruce, anxieux.

\- Kara ? Kara ? s'exclama Barry, inquiet pour son amie.

La kryptonienne répondit d'une voix faible :

\- Il faut que je me repose sous des lampes solaires… Mon combat avec Thanos et maintenant, avec ses enfants… ça m'a épuisé. Je suis… à bout de forces. Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout !

\- Ça va aller, Kara, lui assura gentiment Flash. Ça va aller !

\- Non… ça ne va pas… aller ! Ils ont Strange ! Avec la Pierre du Temps ! Il faut… que je les rattrape ! Ou sinon… Thanos...

Mais Bruce hocha la tête dans la négation.

\- C'est trop tard ! Ils ont quittés l'atmosphère !

Kara était inquiète, car il était probable que la Pierre d'Infinité du Maître des Arts Mystiques tombe entre les mains du Titan Fou. Il pourrait l'ajouter sur son Gantelet doré.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kara, lui assura Barry avec calme. Oliver est là-haut. Je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire pour délivrer Strange.

\- Avec Tony en plus, ajouta Bruce. Nous avons d'autres soucis à gérer. Il faut retrouver Vision. Il détient la Pierre de l'Esprit. On doit aller à sa recherche.

Flash acquiesça, tout en soutenant le corps épuisé de la kryptonienne.

\- Il faut qu'on prenne contact avec ce Rodgers, dit-il. Vous savez comment le joindre, Dr Banner ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bruce remarqua un objet familier parmi les décombres et le ramassa. C'était le téléphone de Tony Stark. Le contact de Steve Rodgers s'afficha sur l'écran. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Banner.

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, dit-il à ses amis.

Il composa le numéro et mit le téléphone à l'oreille. Tandis que Flash continuait de soutenir Supergirl, qui était fatiguée.

\- Même… même si je suis rétablie… Barry, mes pouvoirs… ne suffiront pas à arrêter Thanos… Il nous faut de l'aide ! Barry, il nous faut… de l'aide…

\- Et on va en trouver, lui assura le supersonique avec confiance. On va retrouver ce Vision et stopper Thanos. Nous y arriverons. On n'a jamais échoué jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui sur une Terre différente que ça va changer.

* * *

 **J'espère que tout le monde a aimé ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors quels sont vos opinions jusqu'à maintenant à propos de mon histoire ? Voici le quatrième chapitre, où Supergirl va enfin faire connaissance avec les autres Avengers ! J'ai choisi de mettre Green Arrow avec Iron Man pour pouvoir le mettre en valeur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Terre – 38 National City**

Depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, Kara Danvers manquait à National City. Sa sœur Alex n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie accompagner Thor sur Asgard. Et Alex n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être sa sœur, et ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elles, l'inquiétait.

Comme à chaque fois, elle faisait les cent pas autour du centre des opérations du DEO. Le Coluan Querl Dox, appelé également Brainy, en fit une remarque pertinente à la directrice de l'agence.

\- Faire les cent pas n'aidera pas à faire revenir Kara, lui dit-il.

\- Je sais, répondit Alex, agacée. Mais ça me motive. Elle aurait déjà du donner signe de vie… Cette absence, ce n'est pas normal ! Et tu dis qu'on a toujours aucun moyen de nous rendre sur Asgard.

\- Vu la conception du multivers, et qu'il est question d'un royaume divin inconnu de nos archives, les chances de nous rendre en ce lieu, sont, d'un point de vue mathématique, nulles.

Elle s'apprêtait à sermonner le Coluan, quand une brèche interdimensionnelle surgit de nulle part. Soulagée, s'imaginant voir Kara, Alex vint se planter devant… et fut surprise de voir débarquer Flash, qui semblait inquiet.

\- Barry ?

\- Salut Alex ! fit le supersonique.

\- Tu sais où est Kara ? demanda la directrice du DEO, avec anxiété.

À en juger par le regard inquiet de Flash, il était évident que sa présence sur sa Terre avait un rapport avec Supergirl.

\- Dis-moi où est ma sœur ?

* * *

Tout semblait flou pour Kara, quand elle reprit connaissance. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Enfin, la mémoire lui revint subitement : sa rencontre avec Thanos et ses sbires, les Pierres d'Infinité, la disparition d'Oliver et de Strange…

Supergirl surgit immédiatement et était sur le point de partir en volant, quand une paire de mains la stoppèrent.

\- Doucement, Kara, reste calme.

Elle regarda la personne qui lui parlait et fut surprise de voir sa sœur à son chevet.

\- Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu… attends, on est au DEO sur notre Terre ? bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

\- Non, on est sur cette Terre étrange. À l'extérieur de New York, au quartier général des… des Avengers, comme ils disent chez eux. Barry est venu me voir au DEO. Il m'a expliqué la situation et ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Comme ici, ils n'avaient pas de lampes solaires, j'ai fais venir notre équipement pour te retaper. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant des heures d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Quoi ? fit la kryptonienne, interloquée.

En se levant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui du DEO sur sa Terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Barry et Bruce Banner, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils lui firent signe de la main et elle fit de même.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Kara, dit joyeusement le supersonique. Tu nous as fais peur.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Kara, confuse.

\- Vous vous êtes écroulée devant nous, expliqua Banner. Votre ami Barry est donc parti chercher de l'aide chez vous, et ensuite… on vous a fait venir ici. On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour vous.

Kara se leva quelque peu de sa couchette, tout en regardant les personnes à son chevet qui l'entouraient.

\- Et pour ce qui est du vaisseau de New York ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Impossible de le pister, objecta Alex. Vu le temps qu'il est parti, il doit être déjà loin dans l'espace. Ce vaisseau, avec la disparition de ce millionnaire Tony Stark, fait la une des infos locales.

\- Barry t'a mis au courant pour les Pierres d'Infinité ?

\- Je lui ai tout dis, Kara, lui assura Flash.

Alex confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis au courant pour Thanos et les Pierres d'Infinité. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt sur notre Terre après ce qui t'était arrivé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, expliqua Supergirl en baissant la tête un peu honteuse. Je pensais empêcher Thanos de s'emparer d'une des Pierres…

\- Ce qui aurait été mieux, ce serait d'envoyer Strange et la Pierre du Temps sur une de nos Terres, ajouta Barry, peiné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Non, ça n'aurait rien changé, expliqua Bruce en hochant la tête. Thanos possède la Pierre de l'Espace. Elle a le pouvoir de le faire traverser toutes les dimensions. Même si on avait fait évacué la Pierre du Temps sur une autre Terre, ils nous auraient trouvés quand même.

\- Les pantins de Thanos n'ont pas mis longtemps à nous débusquer à New York, fit remarquer la kryptonienne.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent où nous trouver, ajouta Barry.

\- Mais j'y pense, s'exclama soudainement Kara. La Pierre de l'Esprit ! Vision ! Si ils ont été capables de nous trouver chez Strange, ils peuvent aussi localiser votre Vision, quel que soit l'endroit où il est !

\- Aucun soucis, lui assura Banner. Je viens d'avoir Steve Rogers au téléphone. Il est en chemin avec Vision et les autres pour venir ici. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Apparemment, ajouta Alex, à ce qu'il paraît, Vision se trouvait quelque part en Écosse. Deux aliens ont tentés de le tuer ! Mais il s'en est sorti grâce à cet homme… ce Rogers !

\- La Pierre de l'Esprit sera à nous, et on pourra peut-être empêcher cette catastrophe, lui assura Barry.

\- Et pour Oliver ? Strange ? Et Stark ?

\- Je ne connais pas Stark, mais je connais Oliver, dit Barry avec assurance. Il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves terribles et flippantes dans sa vie, et il s'en est toujours sorti. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut surmonter le vaisseau spatial d'un pantin de Thanos, c'est bien lui.

* * *

Alors que Kara reprenait des forces avec les lampes solaires, et la nourriture que Barry lui avait ramenée de New York, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses. Flash avait été faire des recherches sur les Avengers, et il lui avait appris, il y avait quelques années, que leurs derniers affrontements étaient soldés par des attaques catastrophiques entraînant des dommages collatéraux, résultant dans la mort de civils et des coûts financiers lourds. Pour remédier à cela, 117 pays avaient signés leur accords pour mettre en place un ensemble de documents juridiques, nommés les Accords de Sokovie obligeant les Avengers à ce qu'ils travaillent pour le gouvernement, et que seuls les autorités auraient pouvoir de décisions sur les agissements des super-héros. Ces accords n'avaient fais que diviser le groupe de héros. Ceux en désaccord avec les documents, avaient été considérés comme hors-la-loi et étaient devenus des fugitifs recherchés par toutes les autorités mondiales.

Stupéfaite, Kara s'interrogeait, avec Barry, si dans leur monde respectif, une telle chose pouvait leur arriver à eux, dans un avenir lointain.

Au quartier général des Avengers, la tension était à son comble. La disparition d'Iron-Man faisait beaucoup de bruits au sein du gouvernement. Le colonel James Rhodes, alias War Machine, et également un ami de Tony Stark, avait d'abord accueilli Barry, Kara et Alex au quartier des super-héros, avant de subir les remontrances du Secrétaire d'État Thaddeus Ross.

Alors que Kara venait tout juste de se rétablir, elle, sa sœur et son ami supersonique, assistèrent de loin à une conversation entre Rhodes avec, l'image holographique du secrétaire d'État. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur des visiteurs venus d'autres Terres différentes, nos héros s'étaient mis à l'écart, loin de Ross et de tout gouvernement de cette Terre.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Vision ? demanda l'image holographique de ce dernier.

\- Les satellites l'ont perdus quelque part au-dessus d'Édimbourg, répondit simplement l'ami d'Iron Man.

\- À bord d'un Quinjet volé et des quatre criminels, les plus recherchés au monde, poursuivit le secrétaire d'État.

Rhodes se tourna vers l'hologramme, avec un regard de reproche :

\- Ces gens ne sont des criminels que parce que **vous** en avez décidé ainsi, monsieur.

\- Mon Dieu, Rhodes, s'exclama Ross avec indifférence. Votre talent pour les foutaises n'a d'égal que le mien.

\- Sans les Accords de Sokovie, Vision serait peut-être parmi nous, maintenant !

Kara contempla l'hologramme de Ross, avec dédain. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais était certaine de ne pas le porter dans son cœur.

 _Leur monde court un grave danger, et ce type ne pense qu'à mettre en prison les super-héros pouvant stopper cette infamie ?_

\- Je crois avoir vu votre signature sur ces papiers, Colonel, poursuivit le secrétaire en regardant Rhodes.

\- C'est exact, et il me semble avoir payé pour ça, répliqua ce dernier.

Supergirl et Flash avaient remarqués que Rhodes portait des attelles à ses deux jambes. De toute évidence, il y avait eu un affrontement entre ceux qui étaient pour et contre les Accords, et cela avait coûté la santé physique de War Machine.

\- Vous avez des remords ? demanda Ross toujours indifférent.

\- Non, je n'en ai plus.

Un bip se fit entendre. En se retournant, Kara et ses amis aperçurent tout un groupe de gens arriver vers Rhodes et le secrétaire hologramme. Parmi eux, se trouvait Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Ce dernier, barbu, portait un uniforme bleu presque usé dont au centre se trouvait une encoche d'une étoile qui n'était plus là. Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu fugitif, Captain America avait toujours fier allure. Près de lui, se tenait Natasha Romanoff, alias Black Widow. Derrière eux, dans l'ombre, Kara aperçut l'androïde Vision dont la Pierre de l'Esprit était visible sur son front, qui était soutenu par une jeune femme et un homme portant une armure. Wanda Maximoff et Sam Wilson, alias le Faucon.

\- Monsieur le secrétaire, fit Steve, comme si c'était un salut de courtoisie ordinaire.

La silhouette holographique de Ross contempla les Avengers fugitifs d'un regard sévère :

\- Vous ne manquez pas de cran, je vous le concède.

\- Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal d'en avoir, rétorqua Natasha d'une voix calme.

Puis, le regard du secrétaire se posa sur Captain America.

\- Le monde est en feu, et vous croyez… que tout vous est pardonné ?

Kara scruta le regard du leader des Avengers, qui conserva son calme et serein. Il ne semblait pas atteint du tout des paroles du secrétaire.

\- Je me passerais de votre pardon, déclara-t-il, sereinement. Comme je me passerais de votre permission. La Terre a perdu son meilleur protecteur. Alors nous venons nous battre. Et si vous vous dressez sur notre route ... nous vous combattrons.

La kryptonienne appréciait déjà son côté altruiste et déterminé. Elle vit Ross se retourner vers War Machine, en exigeant leur arrestation.

Rhodes acquiesça en mettant fin à l'image holographique. Il venait de refuser catégoriquement d'obéir aux ordres de Ross.

\- Ce sera la cour martiale, décréta-t-il aux fugitifs.

Puis, il sourit à toute la troupe qui venait d'arriver.

\- Heureux de te revoir, Steve, dit-il en serrant la main de Captain America.

\- Moi aussi, Rhodey, répondit Steve, souriant.

War Machine recula d'un pas et observa ses anciens coéquipiers. Une heure plus tôt, ils étaient encore en train de combattre Proxima Midnight et Corvus Glaive en Écosse.

\- Waouh, vous avez… vous avez l'air pitoyable, remarqua James Rhodes. Ça dû être deux ans de galère.

\- Ben ouais, fit Sam Wilson avec amusement. On n'est pas toujours descendu dans des cinq étoiles.

\- Personnellement, je trouve que vous avez l'air en pleine forme, ajouta la voix familière de Bruce Banner, qui, comme Kara et ses compagnons s'étaient mis à l'écart, les rejoignit dans le laboratoire.

Ses compagnons le fixèrent avec étonnement.

\- Eh oui, moi aussi je suis de retour, précisa Banner en esquissant un sourire.

\- Salut Bruce, lança Natasha joyeusement.

À en juger par le regard de Black Widow, la kryptonienne en déduisit qu'elle et Bruce semblaient avoir eu quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié.

\- Nat, salua Banner.

Puis, ce dernier porta son regard sur Supergirl, Flash et Alex, qui étaient restés hors de vue pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'image holographique de Ross.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu seul, j'ai des nouveaux amis qui sont là pour nous aider !

À ces mots, Kara, Barry et Alex sortirent de leur cachette et vinrent à la rencontre des Avengers fugitifs. Ces derniers les toisèrent avec curiosité.

\- Voici Barry Allen, Kara Zor-El, et Alex Danvers, les présenta Bruce aux Avengers. Ils viennent de Terres différentes. Une sorte de monde parallèle. Et ce sont des super-héros.

\- Barry Allen, on m'appelle Flash, se présenta le supersonique. Là d'où je viens, je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Captain !

Il serra la main de Steve, qui lui sourit amicalement.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Allen.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Flash, on est entre super-héros.

Puis, Kara vint se présenter devant le leader des Avengers.

\- Je suis Supergirl. Une extra-terrestre de la planète Krypton. Sur ma Terre, je protège mon monde, avec l'aide de ma sœur Alex, qui lutte contre les menaces aliens, comme moi.

Alex serra la main de Steve, en lui adressant un regard amical.

\- Captain, salua-t-elle. Contrairement à ma sœur, je ne suis pas extra-terrestre, juste… une terrienne d'une autre Terre.

Supergirl se tourna vers Captain America.

\- Captain Rogers, j'étais en chemin pour venir sur votre Terre, quand Thanos nous a attaqués, Thor et moi. Je me faisais une joie de vous rencontrer, ainsi que vos compagnons Avengers. Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et… j'aurais préférée qu'on se rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances. Et non pas parce qu'un monde est en danger.

Steve la rassura en hochant la tête, aimablement.

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura-t-il avec douceur. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi, ce qui me surprend, ajouta Flash, c'est que vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de voir débarquer des visiteurs d'autres mondes parallèles.

Steve eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai passé près de soixante-dix ans dans la glace pour me réveiller en plein vingt et unième siècle, expliqua-t-il. Alors, aujourd'hui, plus rien ne me surprend. J'ai appris à m'adapter à plein de choses.

* * *

Après avoir fait connaissance, Bruce conduisit les autres Avengers ainsi que les super-héros étrangers dans la salle de réunion. Il voulait s'assurer que tous comprenaient bien la gravité de la situation. Kara leur avait raconté sa rencontre avec Thanos à bord du vaisseau sakaarien.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare à ce qu'ils reviennent, songea War Machine.

\- Et ils savent où nous trouver, c'est clair, fit remarquer Wanda Maximoff.

\- Ils savent où trouver les Pierres, fit remarquer Alex.

\- On a besoin de tout le monde, ajouta Bruce, où est Clint ?

\- Quand les Accords ont foirés, lui et Scott ont négociés un deal pour leur famille, ils sont en résidence surveillée expliqua Natasha.

\- C'est qui Scott ?

\- Ant-Man, répondit Captain.

\- Il y a un Ant-Man et un Spider-Man ? (sans attendre la réponse, Bruce poursuivit:) Bon, écoutez, Thanos a la plus grande armée de tout l'univers, et il ne s'arrêtera sûrement avant de… d'avoir... la Pierre de Vision.

\- Et il n'hésitera pas à tuer tous ceux qui croiseront sa route, ajouta Supergirl. J'ai vu ce que lui et ses enfants ont fais aux asgardiens. C'était un vrai massacre ! Maintenant qu'ils détiennent Strange avec la Pierre du Temps, ils vont chercher à obtenir la Pierre de l'Esprit.

\- Alors il faut qu'on la protège, déclara Black Widow.

Barry se souvint de ce qu'Oliver avait suggéré pour la Pierre du Temps au Sanctum Sanctorum.

\- Le mieux ce serait de la détruire, suggéra-t-il aux autres. En détruisant une Pierre d'Infinité, on change la donne pour la suite des événements.

\- Elle fait partie de Vision, objecta Wanda, d'une voix dure. Si on la pulvérise, il mourra.

\- Il a raison, il faut qu'on la détruise, rétorqua Vision.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il effleura le cristal jaune implanté dans son front.

\- J'ai énormément pensé à cette entité dans ma tête, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers Wanda. J'ai pensé à sa nature, mais également à sa composition. Je crois que si elle était exposée à une source d'énergie assez puissante, son intégrité moléculaire pourrait être anéantie.

\- Oui, et toi avec, lui rappela la jeune fille Avenger. Je refuse de poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Éliminer cette gemme est le seul moyen pour que Thanos ne s'empare pas, insista l'androïde. Wanda, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Wanda regarda Vision avec beaucoup de chagrin. Elle refusa d'éliminer l'androïde. Kara eut beaucoup de peine pour elle. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de voir son âme sœur se sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Elle se souvint d'avoir été forcée d'utiliser une arme pouvant éliminer un ennemi mortel, mais aussi l'amour de sa vie, et avec qui, elle avait du faire ses adieux et l'envoyer dans l'espace.

La jeune Avenger s'éloigna de l'androïde, tandis que ce dernier se tourna vers les autres avec un regard insistant :

\- Thanos menace la moitié de l'univers. Une seule vie ne doit pas nous empêcher de le vaincre.

\- Ben, tu as tort, objecta Steve Rogers, une vie ne se marchande pas.

\- Captain, il y a soixante dix ans, vous avez sacrifié la votre pour sauver des millions de pauvres gens, lui rappela Vision. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que toi, tu as peut-être le choix, intervint Bruce. Ton esprit est fait d'un empilement très complexe. De nombreuses couches successives. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, moi, la gemme… Tous ensembles mélangés les uns aux autres et en apprenant l'un de l'autre.

\- Ça veut dire que Vision est plus que la Pierre ? demanda Wanda, intriguée.

\- Ça veut dire que… si on devait en extraire la Pierre, il resterait tout un aspect de Vision, peut-être même les meilleures parties, expliqua Banner.

\- Qui peut le faire ? demanda Natasha Romanoff.

\- Pas moi, pas ici. Barry, Alex, vous avez des labos chez vous, sur vos Terres, il me semble ?

\- Au DEO, je ne pense pas avoir quelqu'un dans ma manche qui saurait comment s'y prendre, objecta Alex. Non, désolé, mais je n'ai rien à proposer. Je suis scientifique, moi aussi, mais tout ça dépasse mes connaissances.

\- Et chez Star Labs, je doute qu'on y arrive également, surtout pour une intelligence artificielle, précisa Flash.

\- Et bien, il faut vite que vous trouvez quelqu'un quelque part, prévint Rhodes. On ne peut pas rester ici. Ross n'a pas l'intention de vous réintégrer de sitôt.

\- Je connais un endroit, affirma Captain America.

\- Où ça ? demanda Supergirl.

\- Est-ce que sur vos Terres, vous avez un pays magnifique qui s'appelle le Wakanda ?

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre avec les Avengers ? Flash et Supergirl avec Captain America, Black Widow et les autres fugitifs ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes... et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

À bord du vaisseau d'Ebony Maw, qui se dirigeait vers la planète Titan, les centaines de lames de verre suspendues à quelques centimètres du Docteur Strange provoqueraient la panique de n'importe qui d'autre. Par chance, Stephen possédait un esprit capable d'une immense concentration.

\- Il y a longtemps que je sers Thanos, jamais je ne l'ai déçu, se vanta Ebony Maw en s'avançant. S'il me fallait me rendre à notre rendez-vous sur Titan sans t'avoir arraché la Pierre du Temps, petit humain exaspérant, je ferais face au jugement.

Avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, il fit descendre une lame qui entailla la joue de Strange.

\- Donne-moi la Pierre.

L'Œil d'Agomotto se protégea par un champ de force en forme de disque mystique. Tandis que Stephen poussait des gémissements de douleur.

Sur une passerelle qui surplombait la scène, Green Arrow se tenait près à intervenir avec son arc et ses flèches. Il réfléchissait à un moyen d'atteindre Strange efficacement, quand quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule. Il chargea son arc, mais à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur la Cape de Lévitation.

\- Une Cape ? fit Oliver, intrigué. Celle de Strange ?

Avec les gestes que faisait le vêtement rouge, l'archer de Terre – 1 comprit que la Cape cherchait à sauver son porteur.

\- Je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle Dr Strange. Il porte bien son nom. Oh Mon Dieu, voilà que je parle à une Cape ! Si Félicity et John me voyaient…

La Cape lui montra Iron Man qui observait ce qui se passait en contrebas. Le manteau tapota l'épaule de l'Avenger, le faisant sursauter. Il tomba sur Oliver et la Cape de Lévitation.

\- Robin des Bois ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- Stark, fit l'archer d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que vous, j'imagine. Empêcher Thanos d'obtenir la Pierre du Temps. Avec la Cape de Strange comme allié.

\- Waouh, t'es un accessoire vestimentaire loyal, toi, fit remarquer Tony à la Cape.

\- Justement en parlant de loyauté… chuchota une voix derrière eux.

Oliver braqua aussitôt son arc pour tomber nez à nez avec la silhouette d'un homme portant une combinaison métallique identique à celle d'Iron Man, mais avec des dessins d'araignées sur lui. Il fit disparaître son masque, et Green Arrow fut surpris de voir le visage d'un adolescent.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, en abaissant son arc. Non mais t'as quel âge, petit?

Spider-Man toisa l'archer avec curiosité.

\- Vous avez un arc et des flèches, mais vous ne ressemblez pas à Hawkeye, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas Hawkeye, je suis Green Arrow, fit Oliver, toujours surpris de voir quelqu'un de jeune en face de lui à bord d'un vaisseau spatial.

\- Green Arrow ? Ça ne me dit rien. Vous êtes un Avenger ?

\- Non.

Stark, quant à lui, était stupéfait et furieux de voir le jeune homme ici.

\- Je vous présente, Peter Parker, fit Iron Man à l'archer. Il vient du Queens.

\- Je suis Spider-Man, ajouta l'adolescent.

\- Et tu n'as rien à faire ici, rétorqua Stark, bien contrarié.

\- J'allais rentrer chez moi, expliqua Peter Parker, penaud. Mais ce nouveau costume a beaucoup d'intuition, et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous laisser seul, monsieur Stark. Donc, c'est un peu de votre faute si je suis là.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? s'exclama Tony, hors de lui.

\- O.K. je retire ça, s'empressa de répondre Spider-Man, et donc, me voilà…

\- Te voilà précisément là où je ne te voulais pas ! répliqua Stark. Ce n'est ni Disneyland, ni une sortie scolaire ! C'est un voyage sans retour ! C'est compris ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pensé à tout !

\- Je ne peux pas être la petite araignée sympa du quartier, sans quartier à défendre.

Tony et Oliver le regardèrent avec confusion.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce charabia, dit Green Arrow. Vous employez des drôles de mots dans cet univers.

\- Bon, ça n'avait pas de sens, reprit Spider-Man, mais vous me comprenez ?

\- Stark, c'est qui, exactement ce gamin ? C'est votre fils ?

\- Non ! répondit en chœur Tony et Peter.

\- Bon, assez discuté, revenons à Strange, dit Iron Man en pointant son doigt vers le Maître des Arts Mystiques. Il est mal. L'un de vous deux a un plan ?

Peter se pencha en bas, tout en réfléchissant, puis vint une illumination.

\- Je sais ! Vous avez déjà vu ce vieux film _Alien_ ?

\- Je ne suis pas ciné film, rétorqua Oliver, agacé. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Un instant plus tard, Tony plana lentement en direction d'Ebony Maw, tandis qu'Oliver descendit de la passerelle avec un de ses grappins. Le fils de Thanos, qui continuait de torturer Strange, se tourna alors vers nos deux héros.

\- L'une de ces lames pourrait ôter la vie à votre ami en un instant, dit Maw.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait notre ami, rétorqua Iron Man. Nous venons surtout lui sauver la vie par pur courtoisie professionnelle.

Ebony Maw fit geste de ses mains, aussitôt, de gros objets métalliques flottèrent derrière lui.

\- **Relâche-le, tout de suite !** exigea Green Arrow, avec sa voix filtrée. **Dernière chance !**

\- Et si je refuse ? Vous ne sauverez rien du tout, vos pouvoirs sont insignifiants comparé aux miens, affirma-t-il.

\- Oui, mais le gamin a vu plus de films, répliqua Stark avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il tira un missile, créant un trou dans la coque du vaisseau, causant une dépressurisation. Ebony Maw se retrouva aspiré dans l'ouverture, de même que Strange avec les lames de verre. La Cape de Lévitation s'enroula autour de son bras, mais Stephen poursuivit sa chute vers l'espace. Spider-Man tira une toile d'araignée sur le mage avec une main et s'accrocha à un morceau du vaisseau avec l'autre. Il se brisa, les renvoyant tous les deux vers le ciel noir à l'infini lorsque quatre bras mécaniques semblables à des pattes d'araignée jaillirent du dos de Spider-Man et s'agrippèrent à une paroi, l'empêchant d'être aspiré, ainsi que Stephen.

\- C'est quoi ces trucs ? s'exclama Peter, impressionné.

Oliver s'était cramponné fortement à un objet métallique pour ne pas être aspiré à son tour. Voyant que ses compagnons étaient en sécurité, Iron Man jeta une plaque de métal contre la brèche et la souda aussitôt. Puis, Green Arrow lança un coup d'oeil par une vitre et assista à la mort d'Ebony Maw dans l'atmosphère glaciale de l'espace. Tout s'était passé exactement comme Spider-Man l'avait prévu.

\- Il est jeune, mais il a de la jugeote, fit remarquer l'archer de Terre – 1.

Strange se releva, tandis que sa Cape revint sur son dos.

\- Il faut que ce vaisseau fasse demi-tour, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers Iron Man.

\- Super, voilà qu'il veut fuir, scanda ce dernier.

\- Non, je veux protéger la Pierre, insista Stephen.

\- C'est ce que nous voulons aussi, docteur, ajouta Oliver en retirant sa capuche verte.

\- Et vous allez me remercier, j'attends, poursuivit Tony en se dirigeant vers les commandes de l'appareil spatial.

\- Pour quoi ? D'avoir failli m'éjecter dans l'espace ? répliqua Strange avec ironie.

\- Qui vient de sauver vos miches magiques ? Moi !

\- Stark, répliqua Oliver, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les vantards !

\- Comment faites-vous entrer une si grosse tête dans un casque aussi petit ? demanda Strange en regardant Tony.

\- Vous auriez du faire profil bas, comme je vous l'ai dis, poursuivit Tony. Je vous ai mis en garde, mais vous avez refusé.

\- Contrairement au reste du monde, je ne travaille pas pour vous, rétorqua le Maître des Arts Mystiques.

\- Moi non plus, je ne travaille pas pour lui, s'empressa d'ajouter Oliver.

\- Et à cause de ça, reprit Stark comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, on se retrouve sur un Donuts volant à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre sans renforts.

\- Le renfort, c'est moi ! intervint Spider-Man, tout fier de lui.

\- Non, toi, t'es un passager clandestin, rétorqua Stark à l'adolescent. N'interromps pas les grands.

\- Navré, j'aimerais comprendre, fit Strange avec un regard de confusion en regardant à la fois Peter et Tony. Quelle est la relation entre vous deux ? Ce petit, c'est quoi pour vous ? Votre pupille ?

\- Non, au fait, je m'appelle Peter, se présenta le garçon en tendant la main à Stephen.

\- Docteur Strange, répondit celui-ci.

\- Vous utilisez votre pseudonyme ! Je suis Spider-Man !

\- Ce n'est pas un pseudonyme. Dr Strange, c'est son vrai nom, Spider-Boy, rétorqua Oliver.

Pendant ce temps, Tony contempla les moteurs du vaisseau avec attention.

\- Ce vaisseau corrige sa trajectoire, il est en pilotage automatique, observa-t-il.

\- On peut le contrôler ? interrogea Stephen. Retourner d'où on vient ? Mr Queen ?

Ce dernier regarda Strange avec un air perdu.

\- Ne me le demandez pas ! répondit-il. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tirer des flèches, tabasser, embrocher… mais piloter un vaisseau spatial, je ne sais pas le faire du tout. Je croyais que vous étiez sorcier.

\- Je suis Maître des Art Mystiques, rectifia le mage.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, confus, en répondant :

\- Je ne vois pas trop la différence.

Puis, le mage reporta son attention sur Iron Man.

\- Stark ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Iron Man faisait les cent pas.

\- Stark, reprit Strange avec impatience. Pourriez-vous nous ramener ?

\- J'avais entendu, finit par répondre Tony. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est qu'on devrait faire ?

\- Parce que vous comptez vous rendre là-bas, affronter un Titan de l'espace ? s'exclama Oliver, interloqué. Vous l'avez dis, vous-même, on n'a pas de renforts.

\- Mais on peut toujours essayer, poursuivit l'Avenger.

\- En aucun cas, je ne vous laisserai nous faire apporter la Pierre du Temps à Thanos ! répliqua sèchement Strange.

\- Docteur, intervint Green Arrow, que ce soit sur Terre ou là-bas, le résultat ne sera pas différent. Thanos nous trouvera où que nous irons. Pensez-y : ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à vous trouver à New York, ce qui veut dire que ces choses savent où trouver les Pierres d'Infinité.

\- Strange, répliqua durement Tony, Thanos occupe toutes mes pensées depuis six longues années. Depuis qu'il a envoyé une armée à New York, et qu'il veut revenir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je me demande toujours si il vaut mieux l'affronter sur notre terrain ou sur le sien, mais nous savons ce qu'ils ont fais et ce qu'ils feront encore. Sur leur terrain, on les surprendrait. Donc, je choisis de passer à l'offensive, docteur. Vous êtes d'accord ? Queen ?

\- L'idée d'aller vers eux, sans renforts, me paraît quand même assez dangereux, reconnut Oliver. Néanmoins, quand je suis confronté à l'inconnu, je réplique. Bien ou mal, c'est ce que je suis, c'est comme ça que j'agis. Je m'adapte à tous ce qui est imprévisible. J'affronte l'enfer depuis des années. Alors, ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître mais j'approuve Stark, Docteur.

\- Très bien, Stark, Mr Queen, accepta Stephen. Allons à lui !

Avant que Tony puisse esquisser un sourire ironique, Strange leva la main.

\- Mais il faut que vous sachiez, ajouta-t-il d'une voix posée, que si j'avais à choisir entre sauver vous deux, ou le petit, ou la Pierre du Temps, je n'hésiterai pas à vous laisser mourir tous les trois. Je ne peux me le permettre, parce que tout l'univers en dépendra.

\- Du moment que Thanos n'obtienne pas la Pierre, ça me convient parfaitement, répondit simplement Green Arrow.

\- C'est entendu, assura Stark avant de se tourner vers Spider-Man et de poser la main sur son épaule. Ça y est, P'tit ! Te voilà un Avenger !

Pour Peter, c'était le plus beau rêve qui venait de se réaliser. Voyant le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées, Green Arrow vint vers lui.

\- Hé, Peter… c'est ça ton nom ?

\- Oui, fit l'adolescent se demandant ce que lui voulait l'archer.

\- Comme ton vieux te l'a dit, expliqua Oliver, ici, ce n'est pas un parc d'attractions. C'est une situation dangereuse qui implique tout l'univers, alors garde bien les idées claires, sois concentré et ne baisse jamais ta garde.

\- Hé, c'est de moi que vous traitez de vieux ? s'exclama Tony, hors de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir être capable de faire ça, lui demanda l'archer, ignorant Stark. Je peux compter sur ta vigilance ?

\- Bien sûr, M'sieur, répondit Peter en hochant la tête. Je suis un Avenger.

\- Que tu sois un Avenger ou un super-héros, ça ne te rend pas indestructible, répliqua de nouveau l'archer. Porter une combinaison métallique ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'infaillible. Écoute bien ce qu'on te dit, et tu survivras.

\- J'ai bien compris… euh… désolé, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms.

Puis, Oliver laissa Peter à ses pensées profondes.

* * *

Après des heures dans le vide de l'espace, le vaisseau en forme d'anneau arriva devant la surface de la planète Titan.

\- Je crois que nous y sommes, déclara Strange en regardant au-delà de la vitre, pour apercevoir des débris de vaisseau.

\- Et j'imagine que l'un de vous sait comment atterrir cette chose ? demanda Oliver, tout en observant la planète.

Iron Man et Spider-Man tentent tant bien que mal à diriger le vaisseau à travers le champs de ruines, mais l'appareil perdit un bon tiers de sa coque lors d'une collision avec une structure endommagée. Oliver se cramponna, tandis que Stephen généra un champ de protection autour de nos héros.

La tête légèrement inclinée, le vaisseau se posa enfin sur la planète fantôme.

Strange aida Oliver et Tony à se relever, tandis que Spider-Man descendit d'en haut d'une manière classique comme une araignée.

\- J'aimerais vous prévenir, dit-il aux super-héros, si des aliens se ramènent pour pondre des œufs dans ma poitrine et que je dévore l'un de vous trois, je m'excuse.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre une seule référence à la pop culture jusqu'à la fin de cette mission, le réprimanda Tony, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Je voulais juste dire qu'il y a un truc qui approche, leur signala Peter.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? tonna Oliver, hors de lui.

Une grenade roula sous leurs pieds, et Oliver, Peter, Strange et Tony furent bien projetés en arrière quand l'arme déclencha une impulsion énergétique. Trois individus apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte du vaisseau.

\- Thanos ! hurla un balèze torse nu d'une couleur grise.

Il voulut attaquer, mais Strange envoya la Cape de Lévitation s'enrouler autour du visage de l'extra-terrestre gris, l'étouffant presque. Oliver, qui avait remis sa capuche, brandit son arc et décocha une flèche sur le deuxième homme qui lui tirait dessus avec un blaster. L'homme, portant un casque à visière, se mit à voler avec un jetpack devant l'archer, évitant de justesse, la flèche.

\- Reste à terre, Robin des Bois ! cria l'homme en se positionnant devant lui.

Mais Oliver attrapa l'homme par les jambes et le fit tomber au sol. Il l'attaqua au corps à corps. Puis, son adversaire bondit et s'envola de nouveau vers Iron Man.

\- Un Robin des Bois Ninja et un type portant une drôle de combinaison, s'exclama l'homme en se dirigeant vers l'Avenger.

Oliver voulut lui envoyer une nouvelle flèche, mais en le voyant se diriger vers Stark, il renonça et tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune femme extra-terrestre avec des antennes sur la tête, s'approcher prudemment de Spider-Man. Ce dernier lui lança des toiles qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

Après avoir avoir piégé Iron Man à une structure avec un disque magnétique, l'homme s'attaqua à Peter, l'enroulant d'un cordon électrique.

Iron Man, après s'être libéré du disque magnétique, vola vers le bas. Il prit pour cible l'alien gris, dont la Cape venait de le libérer, tandis que Strange se posa devant l'homme en faisant matérialiser des disques mystiques. Green Arrow apparut devant l'homme qui serrait Spider-Man contre lui, le menaçant avec son arme à la tête.

L'archer de Terre – 1 pointa une flèche avec son arc, droit sur l'homme.

\- Plus un geste, restez où vous êtes, ça commence à bien faire ! tonna l'homme en faisant disparaître son casque à visière, dévoilant son visage humain.

 _Étrange, ces trois-là n'ont pas le profil des enfants de Thanos_ , songea Oliver dans ses pensées.

\- **Relâchez-le immédiatement** , exigea Green Arrow à l'homme qui retenait Peter, avec sa voix filtrée. **Relâchez-le ou vous allez découvrir ce que ça fait d'être une de mes cibles !**

L'homme refusa d'obtempérer et pointa son arme droit sur l'archer.

\- Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois : où est Gamorra ?

\- **Je ne connais pas de Gamorra !** répondit Green Arrow, en colère, toujours son arc et sa flèche pointés sur l'individu.

Iron Man, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une « Gamorra », s'esclaffa.

\- J'ai une meilleure question : qui est Gamorra ?

Toujours prisonnier de Tony, l'alien tenta de faire le malin :

\- J'ai une meilleure question : pourquoi est Gamorra ?

Tout le monde semblait l'ignorer. Si ces trois individus n'étaient pas des enfants de Thanos, alors qui étaient-ils et quels était leur but ?

\- Dites-moi où elle est, ou je vous jure que je vais faire frire cette crevette ! reprit l'homme en menaçant Peter.

\- Ben allez-y, descendez mon gars, et je pulvérise le votre, répliqua Iron Man près à tirer un missile sur l'alien gris.

\- **Je peux vous assurer que cette flèche vous tuera avant même que vous ayez le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette** , tonna Green Arrow tenant toujours son arc et visant son adversaire. **Relâchez-le !** **Je vous préviens : c'est votre dernière chance !**

\- Ah ouais, scanda l'homme à nouveau. Vous ne voulez pas me dire où elle est ? Pas de problème, on s'en balance. Je vous tuerai tous les quatre, et j'obligerai Thanos à avouer moi-même !

De toute évidence, ils avaient une dent contre Thanos.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama tout à coup Strange. Thanos ? Très bien, j'ai moi aussi une question que je ne répéterai pas : pour quel maître travaillez-vous ?

\- Pour quel maître je travaille ? s'étonna l'homme, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? Jésus ?

Puis, Iron Man et Green Arrow commencèrent à comprendre.

\- Vous venez de la Terre, réalisa Tony.

\- Pas de la Terre, du Missouri, répondit l'homme.

\- Oui, c'est sur la Terre, l'analphabète ! Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à nous ?

Sentant ce conflit s'éterniser, Green Arrow décida de tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- **Moi aussi, j'ai une question que je ne répéterai pas deux fois : QUI ÊTES-VOUS ET POURQUOI VOUS NOUS ATTAQUEZ ?**

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Thanos ? intervint Spider-Man à son tour, toujours prisonnier dans les bras de l'homme.

Là, l'individu paraissait déçu et furieux.

\- Avec Thanos ? Non, je suis venu tuer Thanos. Il détient ma copine. Mais… mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- On est les Avengers, mec, annonça tranquillement Peter en faisant apparaître son visage.

La timide jeune femme alienne, jusque-là en retrait, tendit le doigt vers eux.

\- Vous êtes ceux dont Thor nous a parlé, devina-t-elle.

\- Vous connaissez Thor ? s'exclama Iron Man.

Cette fois, Green Arrow baissa son arc, à la mention de Thor. Kara lui avait racontée sa rencontre avec l'asgardien et Dieu du Tonnerre. Ainsi ce dernier avait survécu à l'attaque de Thanos – avec Bruce Banner, il devait être l'une des rares personnes à qui cela avait dû arriver.

Cette idée attisa la curiosité de Strange. Il lui fallait absolument rencontrer l'asgardien, qui avait peut-être un rôle important à jouer dans la suite des événements.

\- Et où se trouve-t-il, à présent ? interrogea Stephen.

* * *

Plus tard, les Avengers venaient de faire connaissance avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Peter Quill, alias Star-Lord, Drax, l'impitoyable mercenaire et Mantis une Empathe à la tête surmontée d'antennes. Leur partenaire Gamorra avait été enlevée par Thanos, et étaient donc venus sur Titan pensant la délivrer.

Tous contemplèrent l'environnement de la planète Titan. L'endroit était un vaste champ de ruines. Des débris de navettes jonchaient le sol, l'atmosphère était saturée de poussière et de cendre, et le ciel était d'un rouge pâle, comme si la planète était en feu. Dans certains endroits, la gravité existait à peine, si bien que des décombres restaient suspendus dans les airs.

Quill mesurait l'inclinaison du système en ruines :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette planète ? Elle est désaxée de huit degrés. La force de gravitation est totalement à la masse.

Ignorant totalement le paysage désertique, Oliver faisait le point sur les armes qu'il avait sur lui. Il lui restait encore un arsenal de flèches, mais se demandait si cela suffirait à stopper Thanos. Il s'approcha de Tony, qui semblait se parler à lui-même.

\- Nous avons un avantage, expliqua-t-il, il va venir à nous. On va l'utiliser.

\- Thanos va venir à nous et c'est ça que vous appelez un avantage ? rétorqua Green Arrow, se demandant bien où le super-héros voulait en venir.

\- Très bien, déclara Iron Man, j'ai un plan, ou du moins, le début d'un plan. C'est très simple. On le fait venir, on le capture et on lui prend son Gantelet.

Oliver dut réprimer un rire, tellement ce plan lui semblait bien foireux. Vu ce que Kara lui avait raconté de son combat face au Titan, il était évident que Thanos ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

Il aperçut Drax bâiller.

\- T'es en train de bâiller, au moment même où j'expose mon plan ? s'emporta Stark. T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

\- J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand tu as dit qu'il nous fallait un plan, répliqua le mercenaire alien.

\- Suivre un plan d'action n'est pas vraiment leur truc, expliqua Star Lord.

\- Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est quoi leur truc ? demanda Peter Parker en désignant Drax et Mantis.

\- Nous, c'est ça passe ou ça casse, répondit d'une voix dure l'Empathe.

Devinant que la situation allait dégénérer, Iron Man fit demander à Quill de rassembler son équipe près de lui.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'entende, déclara-t-il. Si on se la joue présomptueux, on n'a aucune chance de gagner.

\- Je ne suis pas présomptueux, moi, rétorqua Oliver.

\- Nous non plus, ajouta Star Lord, on ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire. On est simplement optimistes. J'adore votre plan, à ceci près, qu'il est nul, alors laissez-moi faire le plan et comme ça, ça serait beaucoup mieux.

\- Comme l'épreuve de danse pour sauver l'univers, ajouta Drax.

\- Quel épreuve de danse ? demanda l'archer vert, confus.

\- C'est… c'est rien du tout, répondit Quill, gêné.

\- Comme dans Footloose, le film ? demanda Spider-Man.

\- Oui, comme dans Footloose, c'est le meilleur de tous les temps ?

\- Euh, non !

Oliver jeta un regard sévère à Peter et à Star Lord.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler films, répliqua-t-il sèchement. On est là pour trouver une solution face à Thanos.

Puis, il se tourna vers Iron Man.

\- Stark, ça m'ennuie de l'admettre, reprit-il, mais je suis d'accord avec Han Solo, votre plan est nul. Je dirais même carrément foireux. Thanos n'est certainement pas le genre à se laisser piéger aussi facilement.

\- Han Solo ? s'exclama le Gardien de la Galaxie, vous le pensez vraiment ? Merci du compliment.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, répliqua Oliver d'une voix ferme et exaspéré.

 _Il n'est pas avec Thanos, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce type soit une lumière._

\- Excusez-moi, mais votre ami… c'est normal qu'il fasse ça ? les interrompit Mantis en désignant le docteur Strange.

Assis en tailleur, celui-ci flottait au-dessus du sol, la Pierre du Temps scintillant entre ses mains. Il y avait plus troublant encore : sa tête pivotait à une vitesse inouïe. Puis elle s'immobilisa brusquement, et Stephen s'écrasa par terre. Oliver et Tony se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Strange ? Tout va bien ? demanda Green Arrow, soucieux.

Sortant lentement de sa transe, le docteur se rassit en prenant appui sur Stark. Il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

\- C'était quoi ça ? interrogea Spider-Man.

S'efforçant de se ressaisir, le Maître des Arts Mystiques s'adressa à ses compagnons :

\- J'ai voulu faire un saut temporel, pour voir toutes sortes de futurs, étudier les dénouements possibles du conflit à venir.

\- Y en avaient combien ? demanda Quill avec nervosité.

\- 14 000 605, précisément, répondit Stephen.

Malgré ses craintes, Tony posa la question qui tourmentait également ses compagnons :

\- On gagne combien de fois ?

\- _Une seule._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ben voilà, aujourd'hui, on arrive avec la bataille au Wakanda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

La grande nation du Wakanda, une merveille technologique que le reste du monde commençait tout juste à découvrir, se préparait à la guerre depuis deux ans. Mais la menace qui planait au-dessus du pays concernait aussi le monde entier.

Malgré tout, le roi T'Challa, alias Black Panther, et Okoye, garde royale et amie de longue date du roi, ne semblaient pas très inquiets lorsque les Avengers débarquèrent de leur Quinjet. Steve Rogers et T'Challa se saluèrent chaleureusement. Un lien mutuel s'était noué entre les deux hommes depuis qu'ils avaient combattu côte à côte.

Supergirl, Flash et Alex, en débarquant du jet, découvrirent les merveilles du Wakanda, avec admiration. Ils contemplèrent la plaine qui s'étendait en contrebas du Palais Doré.

\- C'est nouveau, dis-donc, commenta Barry en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je me demande si le Wakanda de notre Terre est similaire à celui-là, s'interrogea Kara en observant les wakandais se préparant au combat.

\- Je me le demande aussi, ajouta Alex. Toute cette technologie qu'ils possèdent… ça nous serait bien utile au DEO.

\- À quel type d'assaut doit-on s'attendre ? demanda le roi wakandais.

\- À une grande attaque d'envergure, répondit Bruce Banner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aura ? demanda Black Widow.

\- Vous disposerez de ma garde royale, des Dora Milaje, de la Tribu de la Frontière et…

Le roi désigna un homme marchant vers eux. Il n'était pas wakandais. Il portait un bras métallique. Il s'agissait de Bucky Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Un homme de cent ans, plutôt bien conservé, ajouta-t-il.

À la vue de Steve Rogers, son meilleur ami, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Comment ça va, Buck ? demanda Captain en le serrant contre lui.

\- Pas si mal… pour une fin du monde, répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Alors que les deux anciens soldats de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale se saluèrent, Barry se tourna vers Kara et Alex.

\- Dites, je pense qu'on devrait aussi faire venir nos amis sur nos Terres, suggéra-t-il, je pensais à Cisco et Ralph… et également l'équipe d'Oliver.

\- Oui, et moi, je peux aller chercher J'onn sur notre Terre, ajouta Alex en hochant la tête, son aide nous serait précieuse.

\- Vu l'ampleur de la situation, on aura besoin de toute aide disponible, déclara Supergirl. Espérons que ça sera suffisant.

* * *

Sous le Mont Bashenga, qui abritait le laboratoire dirigé par la princesse Shuri, sœur de T'Challa, les Avengers s'étaient rassemblés autour de Vision, étendu sur une table.

Puis, Barry avait fait venir ses amis de Star Labs, Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny et sa fille du futur, Nora West-Allen, alias XS. Puis, il avait été à Star City, pour faire venir toute l'équipe d'Oliver, Black Siren, John Diggle alias Spartan, Curtis Holt alias Mr Terrific, Rene Ramirez alias Wild Dog et Dinah Drake alias Black Canary. Et également Iris, sa femme, était venu, de même que Felicity Smoak-Queen, la femme d'Oliver.

\- Barry, tu sais où est Oliver ? avait demandé cette dernière quand Flash lui avait exposé la situation.

\- On a été séparés, répondit celui-ci bouleversé de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami, il s'est introduit dans un vaisseau spatial pour sauver le Docteur Strange.

\- Oliver dans un vaisseau spatial ? Ce n'est pas bon signe, rétorqua Felicity, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Il nous faut Oliver.

John Diggle avait hoché la tête.

\- Oliver a survécu à beaucoup d'enfers, ajouta ce dernier. Je suis sûr qu'il est capable de gérer ce qu'il combat avec ce Strange. Je trouve que ces gens ont des noms bizarres sur cette Terre.

\- En tous les cas, avait ajouté Dinah Drake avec un hochement de tête, tu peux compter sur nous, Barry. On va leur en faire de la pâtée à ces aliens.

\- C'est du délire ! s'exclama Curtis Holt, en contemplant le Wakanda. Toute cette incroyable technologie, c'est le paradis pour les geeks ! Je vais peut-être emménager ici !

Flash les laissa avec les guerriers wakandais, tandis que son ami Cisco, en tenue de Vibe, vint le rejoindre avec un regard admiratif.

\- Barry, cet endroit c'est trop de la balle ! s'exclama-t-il. Toute cette technologie… imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire contre les métas avec ça !

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la nanotechnologie d'Iron Man, ajouta le supersonique.

\- Faut que je rencontre ce Tony Stark, déclara Cisco, je dois absolument le rencontrer.

\- Malheureusement, il n'est pas ici. Il est avec Oliver dans l'espace.

Cisco s'éloigna, et Barry put retrouver Iris, avec leur fille du futur Nora.

\- Un combat contre des aliens sur une autre Terre ? fit la supersonique du futur. C'est trop shway ! Et avec des super-héros qui s'appellent les…

\- Les Avengers, acheva Barry.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Iris à son époux. Tu as l'air… tendu.

\- Vu ce que Kara nous a raconté de Thanos, expliqua Flash, je me demande si on a vraiment une chance d'enrayer cette menace. Parce que si Thanos réussit son coup, tout le multivers va en pâtir.

\- On a pleins de super-héros ici, lui fit remarquer son épouse. Je suis convaincue qu'on a une chance.

Alors que Barry était en famille, Alex revint au Wakanda, en compagnie du martien J'onn J'onzz, qui, après avoir appris la situation critique, avait accepté de rejoindre les super-héros au Wakanda des Avengers.

\- Merci d'être venu, J'onn, lui dit la sœur de Kara.

\- Toujours pour sauver l'univers, affirma J'onn. Comment peut-on tourner le dos à ça ?

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de Shuri, alors que nos héros étaient rassemblés autour d'une table avec Vision étendu dessus, Kara s'était éloignée du groupe et contempla la plaine du Wakanda par la fenêtre. Supergirl semblait extrêmement soucieuse. Sa sœur Alex la rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Oui, tout va très bien, lui répondit vite la kryptonienne.

\- Kara, je connais ce regard. Tu as ce regard quand il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu es inquiète, je le sais, pas la peine de le nier. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La fille de Krypton soupira, les yeux fixés à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, avant de répondre :

\- Quand je suis arrivée sur Terre – sur notre Terre, et que j'ai développée mes pouvoirs, j'étais devenue pratiquement indestructible. Rien ne pouvait me blesser, physiquement. Et je sais que j'ai failli mourir quand j'ai transporté Fort Rozz dans l'espace, et quand j'ai affronté Reign, je m'en souviens. Mais quand j'ai affronté Thanos… c'était vraiment différent, Alex. Je me suis sentie vulnérable, impuissante et faible. Quelque chose que… que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie auparavant. Même lorsque je me suis retrouvée proche de la kryptonite. Je savais que je pouvais récupérer et que je serais à nouveau au meilleur de ma forme. Mais quand je combattais Thanos, j'avais mes pouvoirs, il n'y avait pas de kryptonite autour, et pourtant, je n'étais pas plus forte. J'ai tout donné en moi. Je l'ai tabassé, frappé à tous les endroits… et ça n'a pas servi. Il m'a renvoyé mes coups… _comme si je ne lui avais rien fais_. Il m'a mis K.O. comme si de rien n'était. Alex, je t'assure que Reign, c'est une petite fille comparé à ce monstre. Et en plus, Thanos n'avait qu'une seule Pierre quand je l'ai affronté, et même ça, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me mettre au tapis. Plus il obtient des Pierres, plus, il devient fort. Alors, je me demande… comment je peux arrêter un être pareil ? Et je n'oublie pas que si on échoue, tout l'univers et même notre Terre en pâtiront !

\- N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule, lui répondit Alex avec calme. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Et si il te manque quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre comblera le vide. C'est ça le travail d'équipe.

\- Je sais, et ça m'inquiète encore plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si d'autres personnes nous aident, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient tués par l'armée de ce monstre. Ou même tués par lui ! Tués parce que je n'étais pas assez forte pour tous les repousser.

\- Ou tués parce qu'ils veulent faire une différence, souligna Alex. Avoir une cape rouge et être capable de voler ne te donne pas le droit exclusif d'être une héroïne. Les gens qui te suivent, que ce soient tes amis super-héros ou les wakandais d'ici, ils le font en sachant très bien ce qu'ils risquent de perdre. Mais ils ont choisis de se battre parce qu'ils croient en cette cause.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi sage ? demanda Supergirl en regardant enfin sa sœur.

\- Je l'ai toujours été, rétorqua Alex avec fierté, juste que tu n'y as jamais fait attention, ou peut-être que c'est J'onn qui a déteint sur moi. Mais n'oublie pas une chose importante, pour qu'une équipe fonctionne bien, tu dois comprendre les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Il faut que tu sois honnête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu es blessée, tu dois nous le dire. Si tu es inquiète, tu dois nous le dire, aussi. Et même quand tu as peur, tu dois nous le dire aussi. Cacher les choses ne fera qu'affaiblir l'équipe.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas me faire partager tous tes secrets ? demanda Kara, avec malice.

\- Je le ferais, si tu t'y engages aussi, répondit sa sœur en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Alex. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi.

\- Je vois très bien le tableau.

* * *

À l'aide d'une perle Kimoyo, Shuri scanna le front de l'androïde, projetant l'image holographique du motif complexe que la Pierre de l'Esprit avait formé dans le cerveau de l'androïde.

\- Sa structure est polymorphe, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Oui, il nous a fallu attacher chaque neurones de façon non séquentiels, expliqua Bruce Banner, le regard penché sur Vision.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement reprogrammé ses synapses ? demanda Shuri à Banner.

\- Parce que… on n'y a pas pensé, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Il admirait le talent de la sœur de Black Panther et enviait les innovations technologiques développées dans ce laboratoire.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, conclut-elle.

\- Vous y arriverez ? interrogea Wanda à la princesse.

Shuri reprit son air sérieux, avant de répondre :

\- Oui, mais il y a plus de deux trillions de neurones ici. Un mauvais alignement entraînerait une cascade de défaillances diverses. (Se tournant vers T'Challa.) Ça demande du temps, mon frère.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Captain America.

\- Le temps dont je pourrais disposer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais le temps nous est compté, intervint Kara. Thanos et ses enfants peuvent débarquer ici à tout moment.

À cet instant, le bracelet d'Okoye s'alluma.

\- Un objet est entré dans l'atmosphère, annonça-t-elle.

\- On dirait bien qu'ils sont là, déclara Alex. Ils vont attaquer cet endroit.

À l'extérieur du laboratoire, les Avengers et les autres héros d'autres Terres avaient les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

\- Captain, on a un problème en vue, fit Sam Wilson en regardant le ciel.

\- Barry, ils sont en train de rappliquer ! intervint Cisco, qui comme les autres, observait le ciel.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un gigantesque vaisseau extra-terrestre faisait sa descente, tout droit sur la ville du Wakanda. Puis, se désintégra par le bouclier de défense autour de la ville. Le vaisseau alien était parti en fumée.

\- Génial, j'adore ce pays, commenta Bucky Barnes.

\- Trop fort ce bouclier protecteur, ajouta Ralph Dibny en regardant les restes du vaisseau.

\- Trop shway ! commenta à son tour Nora West-Allen, surexcitée.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, déclara James Rhodes dans sa combinaison métallique. Il y en a d'autres en approche à l'extérieur du dôme.

\- Ils doivent certainement être très nombreux, fit John Diggle, tout en observant avec horreur ce à quoi ils allaient confrontés.

Une deuxième série de navettes parvint à se poser à l'extérieur de la cité. Bientôt, le martèlement d'une armée en marche se fit entendre.

\- Waouh, là, on est mal ! s'exclama Ralph avec horreur.

Dans le laboratoire, Vision tenta de se relever.

\- Il est trop tard, déclara-t-il à ses compagnons. Il faut immédiatement détruire la Pierre.

\- Vision, ne descends pas de cette table ! ordonna Black Widow en quittant la pièce.

\- Nous pouvons les tenir en respect, promit Black Panther.

\- On peut se charger de ces aliens, ajouta Flash en quittant à son tour la pièce en super-vitesse.

\- Wanda, exigea Steve Rogers, quand on aura extrait cette Pierre de sa tête, pulvérise-la !

\- Comptez sur moi !

Tout le monde quitta la salle, à l'exception de Shuri, Wanda, l'androïde, Iris et Felicity.

\- Évacuez toute la ville, ordonna T'Challa à ses gardes, passez en mode défensif.

Et il désigna Captain America du doigt en ordonnant :

\- Et donnez un bouclier à cet homme !

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille wakandais les transporteurs planaient au-dessus du sol avec des soldats wakandais et Barry, Alex, Nora, Natasha, Steve, T'Challa et Bucky à bord ; Supergirl, War Machine et le Faucon gardèrent le rythme au dessus de leur tête en volant. Constatant que Hulk refusait encore de se manifester, Bruce Banner avait enfilé l'armure Hulkbuster afin d'explorer le périmètre du dôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne, Bruce ? demanda Black Widow à un écouteur radio.

\- Je crois que je commence à m'y faire, s'écria Banner, à l'intérieur de l'armure géante, en sautant à la hauteur des transporteurs.

\- Captain, s'exclama Kara, qui se situait dans les airs à contempler les vaisseaux qui s'étaient posés dans la végétation. Je peux voir avec mes yeux, qu'ils sont des centaines, voir plus ! Une grande et puissante armée.

\- J'ai repéré deux signatures thermiques à la lisière, ajouta War Machine.

Effectivement, la kryptonienne aperçut deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal : le colosse Cull Obsidian et Proxima Midnight, la fille de Thanos qu'elle avait aperçu au vaisseau sakaarien.

Les pilotes des transporteurs firent demi-tour, faisant pivoter leur engin et permettant aux soldats entraînés de glisser d'un côté à l'autre dans une course, sans jamais s'arrêter complètement. Une Dora Milaje cria un ordre à proximité alors que les derniers Wakandais rejoignirent les rangs. M'Baku, le seigneur des Jabari rallia ses soldats avec un chant de guerre dans sa langue.

T'Challa se dirigea vers lui, et serra sa main.

\- Merci d'être venu nous prêter main-forte.

Supergirl se posa sur le sol, près de sa sœur Alex. Les deux femmes, ainsi que Captain, Black Widow, Flash et Black Panther s'approchèrent de la lisière de la barrière protectrice pour parlement, avec l'espoir que l'ennemi se rendrait rapidement. Proxima Midnight et Cull Obsidian se tenaient juste devant la barrière. Proxima testa la force de la barrière en passant soigneusement son épée dessus.

\- Où il est ton copain ? fit Natasha Romanoff, avec amusement.

\- Vous payerez sa vie de la vôtre, nous remettrons la Pierre de l'Esprit à Thanos, déclara Proxima Midnight avec un regard de défi.

\- Non, ça je ne crois pas, rétorqua Captain America.

\- Allez en enfer ! lança Kara en fusillant du regard les deux enfants de Thanos

\- Vous êtes au Wakanda, maintenant, affirma la voix autoritaire de Black Panther. Thanos n'aura que de la poussière et du sang.

\- Bien, répondit la fille de Thanos en affichant un sourire cruel. Nous avons du sang à revendre.

\- Vous voulez vraiment vous battre contre nous ? ajouta Alex, espiègle.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, rétorqua Flash avec ardeur.

\- Vous non plus, visiblement, répondit Proxima en affichant un regard sinistre.

Elle brandit son épée avec un grincement et les navires derrière elle commencèrent à soulever leur coque extérieure pour permettre à leurs "passagers" de débarquer.

Supergirl s'envola de nouveau dans les airs, tandis que les cinq héros revinrent aux forces massées.

\- Ils vont se rendre ? demanda Bucky Barnes quand Captain revint vers lui.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait, répondit ce dernier.

T'Challa mena les Wakandais avec un cri de guerre « _Yibambe_ » en leur disant de rester fermes alors que des milliers d'Outriders (des créatures extra-terrestres à la solde de Thanos, sans yeux et dotées de quatre bras) se dirigeaient vers la barrière; Proxima laissa tomber son bras armé dans le signal d'attaque. Supergirl observa, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, les milliers d'aliens qui fonçaient vers la barrière du Wakanda.

\- Waouh ! Ils sont si nombreux ! commenta Mr Terrific, choqué.

\- C'est autre chose que les Dominators, cette fois, répliqua Spartan.

\- Où les nazis de Terre-X, ajouta Wild Dog, ne perdant pas une miette de l'armée d'aliens.

\- Pas shway ! ajouta XS, choquée.

Les hordes d'Outriders tentèrent d'ouvrir une brèche dans le dôme, mais se déchiquetèrent entre eux.

\- Ils se détruisent eux-mêmes, constata Okoye.

Alors que quelques Outriders réussirent à se faufiler intacts, sur ordre de T'Challa, les wakandais tirèrent sur les monstres qui fonçaient vers les rangs d'armées. Supergirl les détruisit à coup de vision thermique en volant au-dessus d'eux. Elle attrapa l'un d'eux et, avec sa super force, le lança s'écraser contre la barrière, le tuant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver utilisa sa mitrailleuse pour les pulvériser, à côté d'Alex qui en faisait de même avec une même arme que les wakandais lui avaient donnés.

Le Faucon les attaqua avec ses armes, tandis que War Machine jeta une pluie de mines sur les monstres qui essayèrent de passer au travers du dôme.

Ce fut alors que tout le monde remarqua les Outriders commencèrent à se disperser et à contourner le dôme protecteur. Supergirl réalisa, avec inquiétude, que si ces choses pouvaient pénétrer derrière eux, Vision serait bientôt à leur merci. Bruce Banner en était arrivé à la même conclusion et le signala à Captain America.

\- Il faut qu'on les bloque face à nous, répliqua celui-ci.

\- Comment on peut faire ? interrogea Okoye.

T'Challa, qui avait deviné où Steve Rogers voulait en venir, contacta les guerriers qui contrôlaient le dôme et lança son ordre :

\- Ouvrez la section 17 du bouclier, à mon signal.

\- Ce sera la fin du Wakanda ! s'exclama M'Baku, stupéfait.

\- À nous d'en faire la fin la plus digne de toute l'histoire, affirma Okoye.

T'Challa vint se positionner devant toute l'armée et se mit à hurler :

\- **WAKANDA POUR TOUJOURS !**

Aussitôt, il fit recouvrir son visage du masque de Black Panther et partit à l'attaque. Les guerriers hurlèrent la même phrase et tous partirent en guerre contre l'ennemi.

En courant, Black Panther lança son signal, aussitôt, la section 17 de la barrière protectrice disparut, les Outriders s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche.

Accompagné de Flash, d'Alex, de Bucky, de M'Baku, d'Okoye, de Natasha, de Bruce et de Steve, Black Panther savait que son pays avait une chance de survivre à cette guerre grâce à ses alliés.

Alors que tous fonçaient vers les Outriders, Captain America, Black Panther et Flash furent les premiers à les atteindre et sautèrent littéralement au combat. Flash fit projeter de la foudre anéantissant plusieurs aliens.

Captain et Black Panther les repoussa avec leurs poings. Puis, les wakandais et les super-héros engagèrent le combat avec les Outriders. Spartan, et Wild Dog les repoussèrent avec leurs armes à feu. Black Canary et Black Siren les attaquèrent avec leurs cris stridents. Alex les mitrailla avec son arme, tout en se servant de ses poings pour les repousser.

\- Encore combien de temps, Shuri ? demanda Black Panther à son micro pour contacter sa sœur.

\- J'ai à peine commencé, mon frère, précisa la jeune femme depuis son laboratoire.

\- Ben, tu devrais peut-être accélérer ! conseilla son frère en abattant son poing dans la gueule d'un Outrider.

Ces derniers étaient en effet des ennemis tenaces, et les Wakandais, les Avengers et les super-héros d'autres Terres eurent le plus grand mal à les contenir. Cisco, Ralph, XS et toute l'équipe d'Arrow les combattirent avec leurs pouvoirs, tout en se protégeant eux-mêmes. War Machine lâchait des bombes sur leurs assaillants, depuis les airs. Black Widow, Okoye et Alex tuèrent autant d'Outriders que possible tout en se protégeant les unes les autres. J'onn J'onzz, qui avait pris son apparence martien, combattait les monstres avec des coups de poing. Captain America, Flash et Black Panther, qui combattaient ensembles, furent repoussés à l'écart du dôme, tandis que Supergirl faisait tout son possible pour en désintégrer avec sa vision thermique depuis les airs.

Les Avengers, les super-héros d'autres Terres et les wakandais luttaient contre les Outriders. Bucky tomba et repoussa les crocs d'un Outrider qui lui claquaient la tête. Captain America, Flash et Black Panther se battirent toujours côte à côte. War Machine planait au-dessus de la brèche, déversant des munitions dans le flot de cadavres jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme marteau, celui de Cull Obsidian, le propulsa hors du ciel et tomba au sol. Le Hulkbuster fut attaqué de tout part par plusieurs bestioles.

\- Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! hurla Bruce, paniqué à l'intérieur de l'armure.

Alors qu'elle luttait avec sa mitrailleuse, Alex percuta un alien, perdit son arme et tomba au sol. Un Outrider en profita pour lui sauter dessus, dévoilant ses énormes crocs sur la jeune femme.

\- **ALEX !** s'écria Kara, depuis le ciel l'apercevant.

Aussitôt, la kryptonienne se posa sur le sol, et s'empressa de porter secours à sa sœur en voulant se débarrasser de l'Outrider qui l'attaquait. Puis trois autres se jetèrent sur les deux femmes. Supergirl eut beau les repousser avec sa super-force, cela n'empêchait pas le nombre incessant d'Outrider qui augmentait et les attaquait.

 _Ils sont trop nombreux ! On n'y arrivera jamais à tous les vaincre ! Oh Rao, aide-nous !_

Soudain, un grand faisceau de lumière aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel atterrit au milieu de l'action et une hache s'envola, enveloppée d'éclairs et terrassa les Outriders, libérant les héros de leurs assaillants. Il revint dans la lumière et entra dans la main de son maître juste au moment où le faisceau disparut, révélant la silhouette familière de Thor, accompagné d'un raton laveur et d'un étrange personnage arbre.

Supergirl, aidant Alex à se relever, aperçut le Dieu du Tonnerre avec un sourire de joie. Elle était heureuse de revoir son ami, qu'elle croyait mort. Black Widow, Captain America, Flash et Black Panther s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits. Proxima Midnight et Cull Obsidian firent une pause dans leur marche avec appréhension.

Bruce Banner fit ouvrir la tête du Hulkbuster, et riait de joie en lançant aux Outriders :

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Cette fois, vous êtes foutus, les gars !

Supergirl, avec Alex, rejoignit Flash, et lui désigna Thor du doigt :

\- Barry, Alex, je vous présente Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre !

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama le supersonique rouge, abasourdi. Et moi qui croyais que j'étais l'impossible...

\- Trop shway ! s'exclama Nora, surexcitée.

Même si elle n'aimait que les femmes, Alex, stupéfaite, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la carrure du grand Dieu d'Asgard.

\- **LIVREZ-MOI THANOS !** rugit ce dernier, brandissant Stormbreaker, sa nouvelle arme.

Un ordre qui glaça le sang de Proxima Midnight et de Cull Obsidian.

Accompagné du raton laveur Rocket de l'arbre Groot, Thor courut à la charge rejoindre le combat en brandissant sa hache et l'écrasa au sol, faisant jaillir plusieurs foudres qui tuèrent des Outriders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, voici la suite de ma story ! Thanos est de retour ! Green Arrow va enfin faire sa connaissance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Dès qu'il sortit du portail de téléportation qui l'avait amené sur Titan, la planète sur laquelle il avait vécu jusqu'à son anéantissement, Thanos perçut la présence d'intrus, et la Pierre du Temps, proche de lui. Son regard se posa sur ce qui restait du vaisseau d'Ebony Maw. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui et fit volte-face.

Stephen Strange était assis sur une volée de marche délabrées qui ne menaient nulle part.

\- Vous avez vraiment une tête de Thanos, dit-il au Titan.

\- Je suppose que Maw est mort ? demanda ce dernier.

Le docteur acquiesça.

\- Ce jour nous impose un lourd tribut, ajouta Thanos en marchant vers les marches. Il a, néanmoins, accompli sa mission.

\- Et vous pourriez le regretter, répliqua Strange. Il vous a amené en présence du Maître des Arts Mystiques.

Tout près du docteur, était dissimulé, derrière l'épave du vaisseau de Maw, Green Arrow, son arc déployé avec une flèche, près à intervenir. Oliver, depuis sa cachette, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois fasciné et terrifié par l'imposante créature extra-terrestre qu'était Thanos. Rien sur l'île Liam Yu, là où il avait été prisonnier pendant des années, ne l'avait préparé à cela.

Ne se doutant de rien, Thanos continuait à s'avancer doucement vers le docteur Strange.

\- Et où croyez-vous qu'il vous ait amené ? demanda-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, fit Stephen. Chez vous, je suppose ?

Thanos approuva d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

\- Autrefois, et c'était magnifique.

Avec son gantelet, il activa la Pierre de Réalité, et fit apparaître une illusion montrant la planète Titan avant qu'elle ne soit détruite - pelouses vertes, bâtiments intacts, étangs remplis d'eau, citoyens errants, les structures ressemblant à des vérins planant et reliées aux bâtiments au sol avec des poutres d'énergie.

\- Titan était comme bien des planètes, expliqua Thanos en regardant l'image illusoire. Tellement de bouches à nourrir et si peu de ressources. Quand nous avons frôlés l'extinction, j'ai offert une solution.

\- Un génocide, répondit Strange.

\- Mais aléatoire, impartial et équitable entre les pauvres et les riches. On m'a traité de malade mental, et ce que j'avais prédis s'est finalement produit.

Il abaissa son gantelet, cessant de briller la Pierre de Réalité, et l'illusion disparut, montrant le véritable état de la planète Titan.

\- Félicitations, fit le docteur avec un air sarcastique. Vous êtes un prophète.

\- Je suis un survivant, rétorqua Thanos.

\- Qui veut la mort de trillions d'êtres !

\- Avec les six Pierres, il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'ils cessent tous d'exister, affirma le Titan en mimant un claquement de doigt. J'y vois une sorte de bienveillance.

\- Et après ça ? demanda Stephen en se levant des marches.

\- Je pourrais me reposer et voir le soleil se lever sur un univers reconnaissant, déclara le Titan en regardant son ancien monde. Ce sont les choix difficiles qui nous demandent le plus de courage.

Le docteur Strange prit alors une position de combat et invoqua des boucliers mystiques.

\- Vous allez voir que notre courage est égal au votre, déclara-t-il.

\- Notre quoi ? fit le Titan.

Il leva les yeux vers un morceau d'épave qui descendit rapidement sur lui, trop vite pour réagir - et qui fut propulsé par Iron Man. Celui-ci écrasa Thanos avec un pilier d'épaves.

\- Voilà, c'est réglé, Quill, annonça Tony.

\- Ouais, c'est réglé si vous cherchiez à l'énerver, fit Peter Quill en mettant son casque à visière et en décollant avec ses propulseurs.

Green Arrow sortit de sa cachette, toujours en brandissant son arc avec sa flèche.

L'épave explosa d'une couleur violette, alors que Thanos hurla de colère. Il transforma les fragments en vol stationnaire en un troupeau de chauves-souris et fourmilla Iron Man avec eux, le repoussant dans les ruines.

Spider-Man couvrit les yeux du Titan avec de la toile, et lui donna un coup de pied au visage en même temps que Drax sauta à couvert, les lames à deux mains, pour glisser au genou derrière Thanos et essayer de faire glisser un tendon à l'arrière du genou de Thanos. Green Arrow en profita pour l'envoyer une flèche dans le dos, qui explosa derrière lui.

Strange sauta par un portail et invoqua une épée d'énergie dorée, se battant en duel avec Thanos, tandis que Drax attaqua de la même manière de son côté. Le puissant Titan frappa Drax à travers un mur en ruine, puis brisa la lame d'une main et arrache la toile d'araignée de ses yeux. Il avança sur Strange et le frappa, mais le bouclier de Strange absorba les dégâts - la Cape de Lévitation le souleva du sol.

Star-Lord revint au sol et tira sur Thanos par derrière. Quill se dirigea vers lui en se servant de plates-formes magiques lancées sur son chemin par Strange, le dernier placé au-dessus de la tête de Thanos afin que Star-Lord puisse le retourner et gifla une mine derrière son dos. Il se laissa tomber dans un portail, après avoir fait un doigt d'honneur au Titan.

L'explosion jeta Thanos à genoux, l'étourdit brièvement. L'archer de Terre – 1 en profita pour lui balancer plusieurs flèches explosives qui touchèrent Thanos de tous les côtés, causant de multiples explosions partout sur lui. Bouillonnant de rage, il voulut se servir des pouvoirs des Pierres d'Infinité sur Oliver, mais ce dernier disparut dans un portail crée par Strange, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Strange donna un ordre à la Cape. Aussitôt, le vêtement rouge s'enroula autour du Gantelet du Titan Fou. Ce dernier commença à tirer sur cet emballage inattendu.

Le Maître des Arts Mystiques lança des portails mystiques partout. Spider-Man en sortit et en profita pour attaquer Thanos sur tous les côtés, à coup de poing, ou à coups de pieds. Jusqu'à ce que le Titan réussit à se saisir de lui, et le jeta vers Strange.

Thanos parvint à arracher la Cape de son Gantelet, et se retrouva bombardé par Iron Man. Son Gantelet absorba les flammes des explosions et Thanos s'en servit sur Stark, l'envoyant traverser une énorme machine en ruines.

Spider-Man bondit par derrière, de manière plus conventionnelle cette fois, tandis que Thanos concentrait son feu sur Iron Man, lança une toile sur son Gantelet, et le tira contre lui - mais le Titan tira sur la toile, entraînant l'adolescent vers lui, et le frappa sur son chemin. Il arracha le tissu collant de son gant juste à temps pour qu'un petit vaisseau spatial tenta de s'écraser sur lui.

Le navire spatial traîna Thanos sur une distance, l'enfouissant sous des débris. Il se tint juste au moment où le pilote sauta dans un grand arc pour le frapper, atterrissant devant lui avec une lame énergique prête à l'emploi. Il s'agissait de Nebula, une autre de ses enfants qui s'était révoltée contre lui.

\- Tiens, tiens, marmonna le Titan, impressionné.

\- Tu aurais mieux fais de me tuer, scanda la guerrière, folle de rage.

\- Ou dans ton cas, te mettre en pièces.

Nebula attaqua Thanos avec sa lame, sans parvenir à lui infliger une quelconque égratignure.

\- Où est Gamorra ? hurla-t-elle.

Plutôt que de répondre, le Titan la repoussa au loin avec son poing.

Strange fit apparaître une corde mystique pour emprisonner le Gantelet de Thanos. Celui-ci tentait de se dégager, alors que Drax se glissa dans sa droite, lui asséna un coup de pied au genou et le déséquilibra, puis se posa autour de la jambe agenouillée de Thanos.

Star-Lord tira un piège électrique sur le sol à la droite du monstre violet, le champ enchevêtré retenant sa main non blindée.

Spider-Man arriva, recouvrit la poitrine de Thanos, l'enroulant derrière lui, enfonçant ses jambes d'araignée métalliques dans le sol pour s'ancrer. Green Arrow apparut à travers un portail et lancer avec son arc deux puissants grappins qui s'enroulèrent autour de Thanos. Oliver vint se poser derrière le Titan, et se jetant au sol, tira de toutes ses forces pour retenir Thanos avec ses deux grappins.

Strange ouvrit un portail directement au-dessus du Titan de l'espace d'où surgit Mantis, qui se laissa tomber sur les épaules de Thanos, et enroula ses longues jambes autour de son cou. Elle établit aussitôt une connexion empathique en plaçant ses mains sur les tempes du Titan, qui ferma les yeux, en transe.

Iron Man revint sur le Gantelet et faisait tout pour le lui retirer de sa main. Tous étaient sur lui. Thanos avait sa main non blindée bloquée par le piège électrique de Star Lord, Drax se cramponnait à sa jambe droite l'empêchant de bouger, tandis que Spider-Man retenait le Titan avec sa toile, Mantis qui utilisait ses pouvoirs d'Empathe pour le maintenir en transe, Iron Man qui tirait sur le Gantelet doré, et Green Arrow, allongé au sol, qui tirait de toutes ses forces en hurlant et en priant que ces grappins soient assez solides pour retenir Thanos.

\- Il est transe ? demanda Iron Man. Tenez bon !

\- Faites vite, il est vraiment fort, prévint Mantis.

\- Tenez le coup aussi longtemps que possible ! hurla Green Arrow au sol en tirant ses deux grappins.

\- Parker, aide-moi, appela Stark.

Spider-Man s'empressa de rejoindre Iron Man et se mirent à deux pour retirer le Gantelet du Titan.

Star-Lord atterrit devant eux, faisant apparaître son visage triomphant.

\- Je t'aurais cru plus résistant, pour info, c'était mon plan, fit le Gardien de l'Espace, ravi.

Il s'approcha de Thanos, qui était en transe.

\- Tu crains moins, maintenant ! Dis-moi où est Gamorra ?

Toujours perchée sur les épaules du Titan, Mantis commençait à osciller, le visage déformé par la douleur.

\- Il est angoissé, dit-elle.

\- Tant mieux, répliqua Peter Quill.

\- Il… il pleure, ajouta l'Empathe.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ce monstre peut avoir à pleurer ? grogna Drax.

\- Gamorra, fit une voix derrière Star Lord.

Ce dernier fit volte-face pour se retrouver avec Nebula. Celle-ci lui annonça tristement :

\- Il l'a emmené sur Vormir. Il est revenu avec la Pierre de l'Âme… mais sans elle.

Quill était incrédule : pourquoi Thanos aurait fait du mal à sa fille adoptive ?

Devinant ce que le Gardien était sur le point de faire, Stark fit apparaître son visage en lui parlant :

\- Quill, il faut que vous gardiez votre calme, est-ce que c'est clair ? Non, surtout ne le provoquez pas ! On est à deux doigts d'y arriver !

Mais Star Lord ne prêta aucune attention à l'Avenger et parla à Thanos d'une voix dure et ferme :

\- Dis-moi qu'elle ment ! Allez, salaud, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fais !

\- Quill, calmez-vous ! hurla Green Arrow toujours tirant ses grappins.

\- J'y étais contraint, marmonna le Titan, étourdi.

Peter Quill eut les larmes aux yeux, dévasté, puis, dans un état de rage, tapa au visage de Thanos avec la crosse de son arme, ce qui força Mantis à lâcher ses tempes.

\- **NON ! TU AVAIS LE CHOIX ! NON !**

\- **QUILL, ARRÊTEZ !** hurla de nouveau l'archer de Terre – 1.

Alors que Iron Man s'empressa de stopper Quill, laissant Spider-Man seul à retirer le Gantelet, Thanos rouvrit ses yeux, se débarrassa aisément de Mantis et se redressa, repoussant brutalement Iron Man, Spider-Man et Drax. Il se débarrassa des grappins qui le retenaient et projeta violemment Oliver loin devant lui.

Les Gardiens se relevèrent et partirent de nouveau à la charge, mais le Titan leur envoya une impulsion d'énergie qui les assomma tous les trois.

Iron Man et Green Arrow vinrent se planter devant Thanos, près à l'affronter, mais ce dernier brandit alors la main vers le ciel, le poing fermé. Il envoya un rayon d'énergie vers la Lune, qui chuta et s'écrasa sur le sol, manquant de tuer Stark et Oliver.

* * *

 **Désolé, c'est court, le prochain sera plus long promis !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici un tout nouveau chapitre avec la suite de la bataille au Wakanda et sur Titan**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

L'arrivée inattendue de Thor avait permis aux tribus wakandaises, aux Avengers et aux super-héros d'autres Terres de gagner un peu de temps.

Au Mont Bashenga, dans le laboratoire, Felicity, Iris et Wanda observèrent la bataille sous leurs yeux, tandis que Shuri faisait tout pour extraire la Pierre de l'Esprit à Vision, au plus vite.

\- Ils vont gagner, hein, qu'ils vont gagner ? fit Felicity, anxieuse.

\- Pour l'instant, ils ont l'air d'avoir l'avantage, commenta Iris.

Sur le champ de bataille, les wakandais luttèrent en vain face à Cull Obsidian, qui agitait son marteau, sur eux. Black Canary lança son cri strident, aussitôt le colosse extra-terrestre lâcha son arme et tenta de se boucher les oreilles. Black Panther en profita pour lui asséner un coup sur sa mâchoire.

Supergirl se débarrassa d'un Outrider en l'envoyant au loin avec sa super-force, et rejoignit Thor, avec un sourire de joie.

\- Content de te revoir, lui lança-t-elle. Je te croyais mort.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi, Kara Zor-El, lui rendit le Dieu du Tonnerre. Et au fait, je te présente un de mes amis, l'arbre…

Supergirl aperçut la créature arbre embrocher trois Outriders en élargissant son bras droit.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, fit la créature à Kara.

\- Je s'appelle Supergirl, lui répondit la kryptonienne intriguée en regardant l'extra-terrestre.

\- Oh, et sans oublier le lapin, fit Thor en désignant Rocket qui combattait avec le Soldat de l'Hiver.

 _Un lapin qui ressemble étrangement à un raton laveur qui parle !_

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de la princesse wakandaise, un grondement profond résonna même à leur hauteur.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Felicity, inquiète.

Wanda baissa les yeux sur le champ de bataille et vit un mouvement à travers la forêt flamboyante entre les navires de transport de troupes et le dôme. Lorsque la perturbation atteignit le bord des arbres, elle se transforma en de vastes monticules de terre en mouvement qui contournaient facilement le champ de force et émergèrent - des batteuses, des ensembles de roues à pics massifs et motorisés, destinées à rien de plus que de tout déchiqueter sur leur passage.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Iris, avec horreur.

Black Panther ordonna à ses troupes de se replier, tandis que les machines de guerre faisaient route sur nos héros, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

Supergirl s'envola, et tenta de les stopper avec son super souffle et sa vision thermique, sans résultats. Même War Machine et Faucon eurent du mal à les neutraliser avec leurs armes.

Kara se positionna, parvenant à attraper une des énormes batteuses, la souleva et la jeta en l'air droit sur les Outriders. Mais à sa grande horreur, elle en aperçut d'autres qui faisaient route sur les wakandaises, ainsi que Black Widow et sa sœur Alex.

Elle aperçut Wanda Maximoff atterrir sur le champ de bataille, utilisant ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour soulever les batteuses, et les balança en pleins sur les forces armées d'ennemis.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue se battre dès le début ? demanda Okoye, admirant le pouvoir de Wanda.

\- Parce qu'elle protégeait Vision, annonça Alex, anxieuse.

Comprenant que Vision était désormais sans protection, Proxima Midnight contacta par radio l'un de ses frères que tous croyaient mort :

\- Elle est sur le champ de bataille. À toi de jouer.

* * *

Corvus Glaive pénètra dans le laboratoire, au grand étonnement de Shuri, d'Iris et de Felicity. Le fils de Thanos tua les gardes à l'extérieur du laboratoire, tandis que les deux femmes de Terre – 1 prirent des armes à feu wakandaises et firent feu sur l'intrus. Ce dernier esquiva leurs tirs, et les envoya bouler toutes les deux loin de la pièce. Shuri faisait tout son possible pour extraire la Pierre, puis finit par brandir une arme, mais le fils de Thanos, l'esquiva à son tour, et la fit basculer de la balustrade du balcon, et atterrit sur le sol de son laboratoire.

Corvus Glaive se dirigea vers la table où était censé se trouver l'androïde, mais n'y trouva rien du tout. Subitement, Vision se chargea sur lui, et le fit traverser la fenêtre du laboratoire et tous deux tombèrent dans le vide, du Mont Bashenga.

Depuis, le laboratoire, Felicity, allongée au sol, lança un appel par radio :

\- Les gars, on a un problème avec Vision.

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, Alex répéta l'alerte par transmission radio.

\- Supergirl, Vision est en danger ! Je répète, Vision est en danger !

\- Bien reçu ! répondit la fille de Krypton en s'envolant vers le Mont Bashenga.

\- **FAUT PROTÉGER VISION !** hurla Captain à tout le monde.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit Banner, en s'envolant avec le Hulkbuster.

\- Je fais au plus vite ! ajouta Wanda.

Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle reçut un coup de poing sur la tête et tomba au sol. Proxima se jeta sur elle, en l'empêchant de se relever.

\- Il mourra seul, tout comme toi, lança-t-elle, diabolique.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, fit la voix de Natasha Romanov.

La fille de Thanos se retourna pour apercevoir Alex, Black Widow et Okoye l'encercler.

\- Et si tu t'en prenais à quelqu'un de ta taille ? lui lança Alex sarcastique.

Proxima poussa un rugissement et engagea le combat avec les trois femmes. Alex esquiva ses coups de lance et lui balança un coup de poing magistral au visage, tandis que Black Widow et Okoye tentèrent de la maîtriser avec leurs javelots.

Corvus Glaive donna un coup de pied à Vision, le renversant; alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Cull Obsidian arriva et balança son marteau en un arc de cercle, projetant l'androïde encore plus loin. Il commença douloureusement à se remettre sur pied quand un sursaut suspendu interrompit le combat alors que Bruce Banner posa le Hulkbuster entre les extraterrestres et la Pierre de l'Esprit. Il prit une position défensive, pointant le répulseur d'une main sur chacun d'eux.

\- Oh non ! Même pas en rêve, leur lança Banner. Ici, on n'est pas à New York, mon pote. Cette armure a déjà démoli Hulk.

Cull Obsidian sauta en avant, saisit le bras droit de Bruce et ce dernier déclencha accidentellement son répulseur. Supergirl arriva à cet instant, voulant attraper le colosse, mais tous les trois avec Banner furent projetés dans une direction aléatoire, à la base d'une cascade.

Cull Obsidian faisait face à Supergirl et au Hulkbuster.

\- Tu veux une revanche ? lui lança la kryptonienne sarcastique.

Le monstre alien grogna et se servit de son marteau pour balancer Supergirl loin de lui, et chargea sur le Hulkbuster, lui arrachant un bras. Tous deux luttèrent au corps à corps. Cull Obsidian finit par rejeter Banner dans son grand armure dans l'eau. Il voulut porter un coup fatal avec une arme pointue, mais le Hulkbuster s'empara de son membre détaché et le fixa sur la main du monstre.

\- Bon voyage ! lança Banner en activant la commande de vol.

Aussitôt, le bras du Hulkbuster envoya Cull Obsidian loin dans le ciel, le fils de Thanos finit par terminer son vol par une explosion quand il heurta le dôme protecteur.

Supergirl se releva péniblement encore sonnée par l'attaque et finit par s'envoler, à la recherche de Vision.

* * *

Proxima Midnight alterna des coups violents entre ses trois adversaires, mais toutes les quatre se cachèrent sous un fossé lorsqu'une batteuse à une seule roue passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, le fossé leur évitant le plus grand danger des pales de la roue. Proxima utilisa cette distraction pour donner un coup de pied à Black Widow, l'envoyant au sol. Elle attrapa alors Okoye par l'épaule et l'arme et les repoussa loin d'elle. Et fit la même chose avec Alex.

Simultanément, Corvus Glaive et Vision luttèrent dans la forêt au pied du Mont Bashenga. Glaive saisit l'épaule de Vision et utilisa l'effet de levier pour replonger sa lame dans la poitrine de l'androïde.

\- Je te prenais pour une formidable machine, mais tu vas mourir comme tous les humains, ricana-t-il.

Il tira sa lame et Vision s'effondrât. Alors qu'il se pencha sur son adversaire tombé au combat pour récupérer la Pierre, Captain America s'attaqua à lui, à toute vitesse.

\- Va-t-en tout de suite ! hurla Steve à Vision, tandis qu'il échangea des coups avec Corvus, se servant de son bouclier comme attaque et défense.

* * *

Black Widow scinda son bâton en deux pour bloquer les coups d'épée de Proxima Midnight et le fit finalement tomber de sa main. À la place, l'extraterrestre prit les poings nus et bloqua la jeune femme. Proxima déclencha une lame de son armure de bras gauche et attaqua Natasha, qui parvint à peine à bloquer le couteau avec ses bâtons croisés. Alors que le bord commençait à creuser dans le cou de Black Widow, une énergie écarlate attrapa l'extraterrestre et la jeta dans les airs directement dans la trajectoire d'une autre batteuse, la déchiquetant. Le sang bleu foncé éclaboussa les femmes ci-dessous. Wanda se redressa, soupirant de soulagement, ses mains toujours chatoyantes.

\- Bien joué, lui fit Alex en tapotant son épaule.

\- Merci, répondit Wanda.

Captain America continua à bloquer l'arme du bâton de Corvus Glaive à l'aide de ses boucliers, avant de la renverser des mains de l'extraterrestre juste avant qu'il ne fut jeté sur un arbre tombé et coincé avec la main de Glaive à la gorge. Même avec ses capacités physiques, Captain se débattit - jusqu'à ce qu'une lame perça la poitrine de Glaive et fut poussée à fond. Vision éleva son ennemi dans un miroir parfait de la première attaque, et le retint un moment avant de laisser tomber le cadavre de Glaive et de s'effondrer, épuisé.

Supergirl et Flash arrivèrent à ce moment-là. L'un en super-vitesse et l'autre en volant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Flash, regardant Vision.

Steve Rogers vint aider l'androïde à se relever. Supergirl se joignit à eux.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir, marmonna Captain.

\- Une vie ne se marchande pas, Captain, objecta l'androïde avec un sourire.

\- Sur nos Terres, nous non plus, on ne marchande pas avec les vies, quelles qu'elles soient, ajouta Flash.

\- Captain, dit Supergirl au super-soldat, les armées de monstres battent en retraite et Thor détruit leurs vaisseaux.

\- Excellent, répondit Steve, satisfait.

* * *

Sur Titan, la lune que Thanos avait arrachée de son orbite avait dévasté ce qui restait de la planète et déstabilisé son équilibre gravitationnel.

Les Gardiens de l'Espace, inconscients, flottaient dans les airs. Oliver, encore moitié sonné, flottait avec des débris de vaisseaux autour de lui. Puis il aperçut Spider-Man se balancer de toiles en toiles pour attraper ceux qui flottaient. Green Arrow attrapa une de ses tissus collantes et se cramponna.

\- Parker, ramène-moi sur la terre ferme, cria-t-il au jeune super-héros.

La Cape de Lévitation plaça le docteur Strange sur un affleurement relativement stable alors que Thanos se retira des décombres. Le Maître des Arts Mystiques effectua quelques passes avec ses mains, produisant les cercles en filigrane de magie dorée, et posa ses mains sur le rocher devant lui, invoquant les Sept soleils du Cinnibus comme un effet de foudre produisant une immense chaleur sautant de rocher en rocher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit Thanos et l'envoya voler - mais il utilisa la gravité irrégulière pour garder le contrôle et repousser le souffle avec la Pierre de Pouvoir.

Strange bloqua le panache violet avec un mur de verre, qu'il repoussa ensuite à Thanos. Il se brisa autour du Titan, qui aspira la magie dans un trou noir miniature, le renvoyant au docteur. Juste à temps, Strange leva un bouclier et transforma l'énergie noire en un essaim de papillons aquatiques qui revinrent à leur maître.

Avant que Thanos ne puisse à nouveau contre-attaquer, Strange lévita et invoqua plusieurs images de lui-même, lui donnant les bras comme une divinité hindoue avant que des dizaines de répliques de Strange ne se précipitèrent, formant un mur circulaire autour de Thanos. Ils firent apparaître des cordes magiques, enveloppant le torse, les bras et les mains de Thanos, Celui-ci s'efforça de fermer son poing, et utilisa les Pierres d'Âme et de Pouvoir pour découvrir le véritable docteur parmi les nombreuses copies, en balayant les doublons.

Strange attrapa vainement la main de Thanos. Mais ce dernier se saisit de lui par le cou.

\- Tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac, lança-t-il en s'emparant de l'Œil d'Agamotto. Tu ne t'es pas servi une seule fois de ton arme ultime.

Avec sa main, il broya le pendentif en morceaux.

\- C'est un faux, constata le Titan avec un sourire admiratif.

Il jeta Strange assez loin et fort, pour que ce dernier s'écroula au sol, et perdit connaissance.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à s'en prendre au mage, une flèche explosive rebondit sur son torse et explosa, ne laissant aucune séquelles. Le Titan fit volte-face pour voir Green Arrow, tenant son arc déployé avec ses flèches devant lui.

\- **En arrière ! Vous n'aurez pas cette Pierre !** lança l'archer à son adversaire, avec sa voix filtrée.

Le Titan Fou se contenta d'afficher un sourire cruel, puis fit son avancée, tandis que Green Arrow décocha plusieurs flèches explosives, dont Thanos les repoussa avec le pouvoirs des quatre Pierres sur son Gantelet. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Oliver, il s'empara de son arc en rejetant son adversaire au sol.

\- Un arc et des flèches ? s'exclama-t-il, moitié amusé, moitié agacé en examinant l'attirail de l'archer. Tu comptes me vaincre avec ces armes grotesques et primitifs ?

Avec sa puissante main, il broya l'arc, la réduisant en morceaux.

\- C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tu es vraiment stupide. Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

Sans se décourager, Green Arrow se releva en affichant à travers son masque et sa capuche un regard féroce.

\- **Vous voulez savoir qui je suis vraiment ?** lança-t-il, toujours de sa voix filtrée. **VOUS ALLEZ LE DÉCOUVRIR !**

Aussitôt, il dégaina la lance énergique de Nebula, qu'il avait attrapé pendant qu'il flottait en l'air, et partit à la charge sur Thanos en rugissant. Il attaqua avec une telle rage et violence. Ce n'était pas Green Arrow qui combattait, mais le démon intérieur qu'il habitait. Ce même démon qui avait survécu à l'enfer pendant cinq ans. Ce même démon qui avait vaincu Konstantin Kovar, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul et Damian Darhk. Il frappa plusieurs coups au visage, espérant l'atteindre. Malgré les coups violents, Thanos n'eut pas le moindre égratignure et s'empara de la lance de la main de son adversaire, et la lança au loin.

\- Quelle férocité, tu es très combatif, reconnut-il impresionné.

Puis, d'une seule main, il arracha la capuche et le masque de Green Arrow, dévoilant le visage d'Oliver Queen. Ce dernier repartit à la charge en hurlant de rage, mais Thanos donna un énorme coup de poing dans le dos, le faisant basculer au sol.

Il usa des Pierres de l'Espace et de Réalité pour attirer Oliver vers lui, et aussitôt, son Gantelet s'empara de son cou, et commença à la broyer. Oliver fit tout pour se dégager, mais sentit son souffle le quitter.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini pour toi, lui rétorqua le Titan avec un sourire cruel. Souhaitons que la moitié de l'univers se souvienne de toi, archer !

Alors qu'il étranglait Oliver, une bombe explosa derrière lui, relâchant sa proie qui reprit son souffle. Thanos fit volte face pour voir la source de l'explosion, tandis qu'un dispositif rouge vint se planter dans la paume du Gantelet, formant une main, et Iron Man atterrit juste devant le Titan.

\- Si tu m'envoies une autre Lune, je vais sérieusement m'énerver, lui balança l'Avenger.

\- Stark, murmura Thanos.

\- Tu me connais ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas le seul pour qui le savoir est une malédiction.

\- Ma malédiction, c'est toi !

De petites fusées surgirent du dos d'Iron Man et se lancèrent à Thanos.

\- Amène-toi ! fit ce dernier en position de combat.

Les fusées explosèrent toutes sur la cible, enveloppant momentanément Thanos dans la fumée. Avant que tout ne soit dissipé, Iron Man se rendit vers le Titan à l'horizontal, en utilisant sa configuration à démarrage super-jet unique. Alors qu'il rebondit, il bascula et colla son atterrissage, reconfigurant immédiatement ses bottes en pinces de sol pour plus de stabilité et ses gants en béliers à coups de roquettes, frappant Thanos contre un mur en ruine derrière lui.

Thanos le secoua rapidement, tendit la main vers l'avant et déchira le casque d'Iron Man, révélant l'expression surprise de Tony avant que la combinaison ne se remit automatiquement et ne reforma pas sa protection de la tête. Le Titan utilisa le retard partiel et repoussa fort, renvoyant Iron Man à quelques mètres de la surface, laissant à Thanos le temps de déchirer le dispositif de contention du gant. Il utilisa immédiatement la Pierre de Pouvoir pour diffuser furieusement une énergie brûlante sur son adversaire, qui forme un bouclier derrière lequel se mettre à genoux tout aussi instantanément, repoussé encore plus loin par l'incroyable force.

Iron Man se glissa derrière le bouclier, laissant l'énergie inclinée le repousser pour un départ plus rapide et ramena l'attaque à plein propulseurs à Thanos; il frappa le Titan avec son pied gauche, transformant la chaussure en une pince de sol en même temps pour relever le défi, et ne cessa de se tordre tandis que son gant gauche redevient un bélier, heurtant le visage de Thanos, lui coupant la joue.

\- Tout ça pour une simple éraflure ? railla le Titan, amusé, en essuyant sa légère blessure sur sa joue.

Il frappa Iron Man en lui envoyant un coup de poing, puis commença à le frapper avec ses poings. Tony essaya de bloquer les coups avec ses avant-bras, mais Thanos est implacable, le saisit par le casque et pulvérisa sa section médiane avec la Pierre de Pouvoir. Les lacunes dans la couverture en nanites étaient maintenant béantes, car l'armure perdit la capacité de récupérer de l'intensité et de l'étendue des dégâts. Iron Man atterrit durement après l'explosion de puissance, se débattant sur un genou et tirant son répulseur à la main droite sur l'inexorable Thanos; le faisceau fut facilement dévié par le Gantelet. Il se mit à deux pieds alors que la combinaison tenta de terminer les réparations, ajoutant également le faisceau de sa main gauche. Thanos s'approcha de lui et mit détruisit le casque de la tête de Tony. Il croisa les bras pour bloquer le coup de gant de Thanos et se prit la main gauche par-dessus la tête. En désespoir de cause, il forma ce qui reste de son gant droit en une épée courte, qui est également facilement attrapée par Thanos, ce dernier plongea la lame dans le flanc de Stark, qui s'écroula à genoux.

Thanos retourna Iron Man jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis et posa le Gantelet presque confortablement sur la tête de Tony. Oliver, se massant la gorge, ne pouvait que regarder avec impuissance le Titan menacer Tony Stark, qui était bien blessé.

\- Vous avez tout mon respect, Stark et l'archer, déclara Thanos en brandissant son Gantelet en direction des deux héros blessés. Quand j'en aurai terminé, la moitié de l'humanité pourra vivre. Souhaitons qu'ils se souviennent de vous.

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna alors Strange, se redressant péniblement. Épargnez-les, Thanos, et je vous offrirai la Pierre.

Oliver, Tony et Thanos étaient aussi choqués tous les trois. Puis le Titan échangea un long regard de méfiance avec le docteur.

\- Pas de magie ? demanda le Titan Fou.

Strange hocha la tête, tandis que Thanos brandit son Gantelet en direction du mage, avec les quatre Pierres scintillantes.

\- Strange, non ! fit Oliver en massant son cou, affolé. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous la lui donnez ! Ne faites pas ça !

\- Non ! ajouta Stark, d'un air faible et le visage ensanglanté.

Stephen leva la main vers le ciel pour attraper une étoile lointaine, qui grossit et brilla d'un vert émeraude. La Pierre du Temps.

Elle quitta la main du Maître des Arts Mystiques et alla se loger dans la paume de l'énorme main nue de Thanos. Ce dernier, tenant la Gemme entre ses doigts, regarda attentivement les trois héros déchus, tandis qu'il posa la Pierre sur son Gantelet. Une fois la gemme dans l'encoche, la puissance des cinq Pierres d'Infinité enveloppa Thanos, qui observa la dernière encoche vide.

\- Il n'en reste qu'une, murmura-t-il.

Une explosion d'énergie frappa le Gantelet dans l'encoche vide de la Pierre de l'Esprit, et Thanos grimaça de surprise.

Hurlant de rage, avec son casque à visière, Star Lord tira à deux mains droit sur le Titan. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas à l'attaque, se volatilisa subitement, tandis que le Gardien survola l'endroit où se tenait encore Thanos et s'écrasa juste derrière. Il se redressa en abaissant son casque.

\- Où est-il ? jura-t-il en brandissant son arme devant lui.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tony usa sa combinaison pour soigner sa blessure, tandis qu'Oliver se relevait péniblement, et en gémissant.

Star Lord regarda les trois héros avec un regard craintif.

\- On vient de perdre, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Ignorant totalement Peter Quill, Oliver et Tony tournèrent leur regard vers Strange.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? murmura Stark.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Strange ? ajouta Oliver avec un gémissement. Pourquoi vous lui avez donné la Pierre ?

\- On entre dans la phase finale, se contenta de répondre le docteur avec détermination.

Oliver se mit à alors à regarder le ciel abîmé de la planète Titan, et parut anxieux.

 _Barry ! Kara ! J'espère que vous aurez plus de chances que nous…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre de ma story ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Leurs meneurs étant vaincus, les Outriders étaient rapidement anéantis par les wakandais et les Avengers.

Thor, se trouvant dans les airs, utilisait sa nouvelle arme Stormbreaker pour détruire les vaisseaux ennemis qui se retiraient.

Alex, Black Widow et Okoye avaient rejoints Kara, Flash et les autres héros dans la forêt où se trouvait Vision. Supergirl retrouva sa sœur.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Alex en hochant la tête. Les bestioles battent en retraite. On est train de gagner.

\- On s'est débarrassés des enfants de Thanos, mais ce n'est pas fini, déclara Supergirl, anxieuse.

Wanda rejoignit Vision dans les airs, et se posa près de l'androïde.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda la jeune Avenger.

La Pierre de l'Esprit se mit à scintiller, causant une douleur à Vision. Supergirl et Alex vinrent près de lui. Flash les rejoignit en super-vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Wanda, interloquée.

\- Y a un problème ? ajouta le supersonique de Terre – 1, soucieux.

\- Il est ici, avertit Vision avec un regard grave.

\- Qui ? demanda Alex.

\- Thanos ! réalisa Supergirl avec nervosité.

Tout était devenu étrangement paisible autour des super-héros et de leurs alliés. Après la bataille la plus terrible que la Terre ait connue depuis des décennies, le silence semblait assourdissant.

Soudain, de la fumée noire surgit dans les bois, et la silhouette massive de Thanos apparut à travers une déchirure venant de la Pierre de l'Espace. Tous avaient les yeux sur lui. Alliés et super-héros contemplèrent le Titan Fou, abasourdis.

\- Captain, réagit Bruce Banner à l'intérieur du Hulbuster, c'est ce type !

\- Alex… Barry… murmura Kara, choquée. Je vous présente Thanos en personne ! Il a cinq Pierres ! Il ne lui manque plus que la Pierre de Vision !

Alex aperçut le géant violet avec un regard d'effroi. Flash en fit de même, totalement ébahi. Après un bref regard, Captain America brandit son bouclier wakandais et se lança à l'assaut.

\- Ne vous endormez pas ! fit l'Avenger. Soyez à l'affût !

Alors que le Titan marchait tranquillement droit devant lui, le regard serein, Bruce fut le premier à arriver sur lui. Le Hulkbuster leva son poing vers lui, mais ce dernier utilisa la Pierre de l'Espace sur lui, le rend immatériel jusqu'à ce que l'armure se retrouva à moitié enfoui dans la pierre de la falaise derrière lui et figea Bruce sur place.

Steve Rogers fut envoyé bouler par une énergie violette avant même d'avoir eu un seul coup.

Black Panther, l'armure entièrement chargée cinétiquement, sauta très haut avec les griffes étendues, mais fut facilement saisi par la gorge et frappé au sol, son armure se déchargeant violemment. Le Faucon s'abaissa, tirant avec ses deux pistolets, mais fut abattu quand ses ailes devinrent caoutchouteuses et incapables de survoler. J'onn J'onzz, sous sa forme de martien, engagea le combat avec le Titan, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta loin de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Supergirl regarda Flash avec un regard déterminé.

\- Allons-y ! fit la kryptonienne.

Tous deux foncèrent en super-vitesse sur le Titan, mais ce dernier usa de la Pierre de Pouvoir et les repoussa tous les deux vers les feuillages.

\- Wanda, l'heure est venu, déclara Vision avec un visage entendu.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua Wanda, voulant abattre le monstre de l'espace.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas l'arrêter, mais nous si, comprit l'androïde en prenant le bras de la jeune femme. Tu as le pouvoir de détruire la Gemme.

\- Non, protesta Wanda d'une voix pleine de chagrin.

L'androïde lui saisit la main et la plaça sur son front.

\- S'il s'empare de la Pierre de l'Esprit, la moitié de l'univers périra, insista-t-il.

Tandis que Wanda, résignée, commença à convoquer ses pouvoirs, Thanos repoussa les attaques des Avengers. War Machine participa au combat et tira ses armes à feu sur lui jusqu'à ce que le Titan utilisa le Gantelet pour écraser son armure autour de lui et le jeter de côté.

Bucky et Alex coururent, tous deux, en tirant avec leurs mitrailleuses et furent repoussés par la Pierre de Pouvoir.

Okoye lança sa lance droit sur la tête de Thanos ; mais ce dernier fit stopper le javelot de seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et le repoussa au loin, en même temps que la guerrière wakandaise. Puis, Black Widow se retrouva enfouie sous des bandes de terre.

Groot planta ses mains dans le sol pour envelopper Thanos dans des cordes de racines qu'il brisa facilement.

Supergirl et Flash se relevèrent. Le supersonique partit en super-vitesse autour du Titan et lui lança une puissante foudre droit sur lui. La foudre percuta Thanos de plein fouet, mais il usa de la Pierre de Réalité, la rendant inoffensive. Flash se remit à courir autour de lui en lui infligeant un coup de poing à divers endroits au corps du Titan. Ce dernier parvint à attraper Flash par le cou et le lança en l'air comme un vulgaire caillou. Une fois débarrassé du supersonique, il reprit sa marche vers Vision et Wanda.

Captain America parvint à immobiliser le poing ganté du Titan en l'attrapant des deux mains. Même Thanos fut impressionné. De son autre main, il finit pourtant par décocher un violent coup à Steve Rogers, qui s'écroula.

Supergirl se posa devant lui, lui jetant son super souffle qui le fit basculer en arrière. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, la fille de Krypton usa de sa vision thermique qui frappa Thanos. Ce dernier, peina à se relever, tout en se protégeant des rafales puissantes de Kara avec son Gantelet. Supergirl ne s'arrêta pas, et continua à infliger sa vision thermique à pleine puissance, en hurlant. La kryptonienne faisait tout pour brûler Thanos avec ses yeux. Ce dernier parvint à marcher vers elle, impressionné par ses pouvoirs. Kara, hurlant de rage, ne s'arrêta pas de vouloir flamboyer le Titan, mais celui-ci lui enfouit son Gantelet sur sa tête, bloquant sa vision thermique, fit cogner son visage contre un arbre et l'envoyer bouler loin de lui.

Lorsque la kryptonienne, moitié sonnée, parvint à se relever, ce fut pour apercevoir Vision exploser en même temps que la Pierre de l'Esprit, projetant par terre Wanda. La Pierre d'Infinité était détruite.

 _Thanos a perdu ! Il n'y a plus de Pierre de l'Esprit ! Il a perdu !_

Malgré sa joie de voir Thanos échouer, elle fut quand même peinée de la mort de Vision. Elle qui s'était résolue à faire en sorte que personne n'ait à se sacrifier pour sauver l'univers.

À sa grande surprise, Thanos ne paraissait ni furieux, ni dégoûté. Il marcha tranquillement vers Wanda, comme si celle-ci était à l'aise.

\- Je te comprends, mon enfant, lui dit-il doucement à la jeune femme. Mieux que quiconque.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais, lui cracha Wanda avec haine.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu plus que tu ne l'imagines, lui répondit Thanos en s'éloignant d'elle. Mais le temps du deuil viendra pour plus tard. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas partie du temps.

Intriguée, Kara aperçut le Titan activa une Pierre d'Infinité de son Gantelet, et aussitôt, le temps lui sembla revenir en arrière. Toute la scène précédente fut rejouée sous ses yeux jusqu'au moment où Vision se tint devant Thanos, la Pierre de l'Esprit intacte dans son front.

 _La Pierre du Temps ! Il a inversé la mort de Vision avec la Pierre de Strange !_

Horrifiées, Wanda et Supergirl se précipitèrent sur Thanos, mais ce dernier les repoussa, et furent balayées toutes les deux loin de lui. Il souleva Vision par le cou et arracha la gemme, rendant inerte l'androïde. Le Titan s'en débarrassa comme une poubelle.

Kara vit avec horreur, en relevant la tête, le Titan Fou déposer la dernière Pierre d'Infinité dans son encoche. Une énergie cosmique sans égale le traversa. Il se cambra en arrière en mugissant, et leva le poing ganté en l'air. L'énergie se dissipa.

 _Il a les six Pierres d'Infinité ! Oh Rao, aide-nous !_

Les six Gemmes palpitèrent et scintillèrent sur le Gantelet, dont Thanos ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux. Il ne vit pas arriver l'énorme éclair dirigé vers sa poitrine, qui le propulsa en arrière et l'envoya s'écraser contre des arbres.

Supergirl aperçut, à son grand soulagement, Thor surgir dans les airs, brandissant Stormbreaker. Avant que Thanos puisse réagir, le Dieu du Tonnerre plongea son arme dans le torse de son ennemi, qui retint un cri. Thor se posa devant lui, triomphant et en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'enverrai en Enfer pour ça, lui cracha-t-il au visage en enfonçant sa hache magique dans le torse du Titan.

Ce dernier hurla de douleur, tandis que Kara les rejoignit en jubilant doucement.

 _Vas-y, Thor ! Fais-le souffrir ! Qu'il paie pour ces crimes ! Qu'il meure !_

À bout de souffle, Thanos croisa les regards de Supergirl et Thor, et se mit à marmonner tout en luttant pour s'exprimer.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire, murmura-t-il à Thor doucement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Supergirl se rapprocha de lui, tandis que Thanos continua :

\- Tu… aurais dû… aurais dû me couper la tête…

Il leva le Gantelet en l'air… et claqua ses doigts, sous les regards horrifiés de la kryptonienne et de l'asgardien.

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Une puissante détonation retentit… puis, Thanos revint à lui, son Gantelet était complètement brûlé, et les six Pierres ne scintillaient plus.

Supergirl était figée de stupeur, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

 _Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait ! Non, il n'a pas pu arriver une chose pareille !_

Horrifié, Thor écarquilla les yeux et hurla après Thanos :

\- Comment tu as pu ? **COMMENT TU AS PU ?**

Sans lui répondre, le Titan leva son Gantelet et disparut à travers un portail ne laissant que sa hache, qui retomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Supergirl et Thor se fixèrent du regard, tous les deux hébétés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Steve et Flash vinrent eux. Captain America parla en se tenant le côté gauche :

\- Où est-il allé ? Supergirl ? Thor ? Où est-il allé ?

Mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

\- Steve ? appela Bucky Barnes.

Au même instant, le Soldat de l'Hivertrébucha soudainement et s'effondrât en cendres, à la grande surprise de Steve ; ce dernier s'approcha et toucha le sol où les cendres de Bucky s'étaient évaporées incroyablement. Il regarda Kara et Thor, qui paraissaient aussi abasourdis que lui.

Au même moment, Cisco, dans sa tenue de Vibe, se joignit au groupe de héros en gémissant.

\- Barry, je me sens pas très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Puis, comme pour Bucky, Cisco s'évapora en cendres sous les yeux horrifiés de Flash.

\- **CISCO !** hurla le supersonique, stupéfait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Supergirl, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Puis, en faisant volte-face, Kara avait une vue sur le champ de bataille, où elles pouvaient voir des guerriers wakandais se volatiliser en cendres. Elle aperçut quelques héros de la Team Arrow disparaître de la même manière, sous les regards horrifiés de tout le monde. Elle fonça dans la forêt à la recherche de ses proches. Elle vit J'onn sous sa forme humaine se relever en titubant.

\- Supergirl, murmura-t-il, doucement.

Puis, la kryptonienne le vit disparaître en cendres, avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

 _NON !_

Puis, elle vit Black Panther aider Okoye à se relever, avant qu'il disparaisse à son tour en cendres, sous le regard horrifiée de la guerrière. Puis la supersonique XS commença à disparaître à son tour.

\- Pas shway… murmura-t-elle avant de se volatiliser.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, murmura le jeune arbre, tandis qu'il commençait à se désintégrer à son tour.

\- Non, non, non, Groot… se lamenta Rocket en assistant à la disparition de son meilleur ami.

Alors que Wanda pleurait la mort de Vision, elle disparut à son tour en cendres.

Horrifié, Flash courut en super-vitesse dans le laboratoire de Shuri. Il aperçut Iris et Felicity au sol.

\- Barry, dit Felicity avant de se volatiliser en cendres.

Horrifié, Flash regarda sa femme, disparaître à son tour. Il courut vers elle, en hurlant le nom de son épouse, mais ne put que toucher du vide, car Iris venait de se volatiliser en cendres.

Il se remit à courir, et constata que son corps commençait à se désintégrer. Il arriva vers Kara, en jetant son masque.

\- Kara, aide-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… s'écria le jeune homme, affolé. Kara, aide-moi !

Catastrophée, la kryptonienne vint serrer Flash contre elle, mais ne put rien faire face au phénomène étrange qui semblait également frapper le supersonique.

\- **Barry, reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !** hurla Kara, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, Flash disparut en cendres dans les bras de Supergirl, ne laissant que son masque au sol. Puis, elle aperçut à sa grande horreur, sa sœur, debout, en train de se désintégrer. Elle fonça vers elle.

\- **NON ! ALEX ! NON ! NON ! NON ! ALEX ! ALEX !**

\- Kara, eut le temps de murmurer celle-ci, apeurée, avant de disparaître en cendres.

Supergirl voulut la toucher, mais ne rencontra que le vide, quand le corps de sa sœur se volatilisa à son tour. La kryptonienne regardait les cendres de sa sœur, figée par l'horreur et le désarroi.

 _Non, pas toi, Alex ! Pas toi !_

Le Faucon s'était, également évanoui au sol, tandis que James Rhodes le cherchait en l'appelant.

* * *

Sur Titan, les membres restants des Gardiens, et des Avengers se remettaient de leur affrontement avec Thanos. Oliver s'était relevé doucement, en regardant son arc en mille morceaux, tandis que Peter aidait Tony Stark à se relever. Mantis soutenait Star Lord, puis leva tout d'un coup la tête.

\- Quelque chose va arriver, murmura-t-elle à tout le monde.

Intrigués, Oliver et Tony la regardèrent en marchant vers elle.

\- Quoi qui va arriver ? fit l'archer de Terre – 1, interloqué.

Puis, il vit Mantis disparaître en cendres, à sa grande surprise et horreur. Il regarda Stark, qui était aussi ébahi que lui.

Puis, il vit Drax qui commençait à se décomposer en cendres.

\- Quill… parvint-il à marmonner avant de disparaître.

Star Lord regarda Iron Man et Oliver, avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Ne bougez pas, fit Stark, ébahi.

\- Quill ! cria Oliver, paniqué.

\- Oh la vache, murmura le Gardien de l'Espace, avant de disparaître à son tour.

\- Tony, Oliver, fit la voix de Strange très calme.

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers le Maître des Arts Mystiques, qui était toujours au sol, le regard silencieux, comme si il était résolu à son destin.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, déclara-t-il, avant de se volatiliser en cendres également.

\- Monsieur Stark, gémit Peter Parker d'une voix faible et terrifiée. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura Tony.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, fit l'adolescent en s'affolant.

\- Reste calme, Peter, surtout reste calme, intervint Oliver, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Impuissant, il observa Spider-Man se jeter dans les bras d'Iron Man en sanglotant.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller, je ne veux pas m'en aller… je vous en supplie, aidez-moi…

\- Détends-toi, s'écria doucement Oliver, d'une voix pleine de chagrin pour le jeune homme.

Alors que son corps commençait à se décomposer, il adressa un regard triste à Tony et à l'archer.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas, fit Oliver avec un triste sourire, retenant ses larmes. Tu t'es bien battu, Spider-Man.

Puis l'adolescent disparut en cendres dans les bras de Tony. Tous les deux restèrent figés par l'horreur. L'archer aperçut Nebula qui était toujours là, prononcer une seule phrase :

\- Il l'a fait.

Oliver comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire avec effroi. Thanos avait finalement obtenu la Pierre de l'Esprit, et avait utilisé le pouvoir des six Pierres d'Infinité pour éradiquer la moitié de l'univers.

 _Thanos a eu ce qu'il voulait ! Il a gagné !_ songea avec horreur, l'archer de Terre – 1.

Il eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher un ou deux membres. Ses premières pensées allaient à Felicity, à son fils William et à toute son équipe sur Terre. Vu ce dont il avait été témoin sur Titan, il redoutait le pire sur sa planète,ainsi qu'à Star City. Dans quel état allait être sa ville à son retour ?

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Felicity ? William ? John ? René ? Dinah ? Curtis ? Barry ? Kara ?_

* * *

Sur Terre, au Wakanda, Steve Rogers était agenouillé près du corps inerte de Vision. Autour de lui, se tenait Bruce Banner, Thor, War Machine, Rocket et Black Widow. Supergirl les rejoignit, le visage rongé par le chagrin, l'horreur et le désarroi. Puis, vint John Diggle, le seul et unique survivant de la Team Arrow encore debout. Tous les autres, y compris Black Siren et Ralph Dibny s'étaient volatilisés en cendres. Comme les autres super-héros autour de lui, John était désemparé et abasourdi.

Supergirl regarda tout le monde, hébétée, tandis qu'elle se maudissait de rage, de ne pas avoir achevé Thanos avant qu'il n'ait pu claquer ses doigts, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes de frustration lui coulaient sur les joues, elle réalisa qu'elle avait non seulement perdu, mais que sa défaite allait être fatale pour tout le multivers, y compris sa Terre. Elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir en retournant à National City. Dans quel état allait-elle retrouver sa ville ?

Elle avait ramassé le masque de rouge de Flash, tout en cachant ses larmes. Elle était seule. Il n'y avait plus de Barry. J'onn avait disparu. Et Alex… sa sœur… Sa famille, sa force… plus rien… tout s'était éteint en elle. Jamais elle n'avait connu une pareille défaite. Et elle n'en voyait aucune alternative pour changer la situation dramatique dans laquelle tout le monde était plongé.

Captain America tomba par terre, près du corps de l'androïde. Ce n'était plus du tout l'homme optimiste et déterminant que Supergirl avait rencontré. C'était un homme, comme elle, qui avait perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, désormais.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-il abasourdi.

\- Rao, je t'en prie, aide-nous, ajouta Kara d'une voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux, serrant le masque de Flash entre ses mains.

* * *

Quelque part dans l'univers, sur une planète lointaine, Thanos contempla un coucher de soleil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait gagné !

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

 **Terre – 38 National City**

C'était une belle journée qui se déroulait à National City. Le temps parfait pour un déménagement. Samantha Arias transportait des cartons jusqu'à sa voiture, aidée de sa fille Ruby.

\- On part bientôt, Maman ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui, une fois que ces cartons seront posés, lui répondit sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après ce que la jeune femme avait dû endurer avec son alter ego diabolique Reign, Sam avait besoin de prendre un nouveau départ, et de passer à autre chose. Heureusement, Lena l'avait fait muter dans un service à Metropolis, à L-Corp Nord-Est.

Ruby venait de ranger des affaires dans leur voiture, quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle vit une voiture percuter une bouche d'incendie, aussitôt, un jet d'eau jaillit, inondant tout le trottoir. Elle ne vit pas un énorme camion foncer droit sur elle.

\- **RUBY !** hurla Sam, lâchant son carton et courut vers sa fille.

Immédiatement, elle attrapa son enfant et se jeta en arrière pour éviter le camion de justesse, qui entra en collision avec leur voiture. Choquée, Ruby se releva, réalisant qu'elle venait d'échapper à une mort certaine. Sam frotta le corps de sa fille, très inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Ruby hocha la tête, en marchant vers le camion et fut surprise de constater que les sièges avant du lourd véhicule était désert.

\- Maman, il n'y a personne.

Interloquée, Sam regarda le camion désert, puis entendit des hurlements affolés. Elle leva la tête, et vit un hélicoptère s'écraser dans les rues de National City. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens.

\- Maman ? fit Ruby.

Elle se retourna et vit à sa grande horreur, le corps de sa fille disparaître en cendres.

\- **RUBY !**

Tétanisée par la disparition de sa fille, Sam hurla d'horreur. Ensuite, elle aperçut ses mains disparaître, et finit par se volatiliser à son tour en cendres.

Au bâtiment de _CatCo_ Worldwide Media, tous les employés à leur bureau disparurent en cendres sous les regards horrifiés de James Olsen et Lena Luthor. Tous les deux se regardèrent ébahis, avant de se volatiliser à leur tour.

* * *

 **Terre – 1 Central City**

À Central City, c'était le chaos total. De tous côtés, des gens disparaissaient subitement sous les yeux effarés du reste de la population. Des avions et des hélicoptères sans pilote s'écrasèrent sur des immeubles. Des automobiles ayant perdu leurs chauffeurs se percutaient dans les rues.

Le Capitaine Singh, qui prenait tranquillement un café chez Jitters, vit avec effarement la scène cauchemardesque se déroulant dans la ville, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Puis, il aperçut Joe West qui courait à perdre haleine. Il semblait avoir parcouru des kilomètres à pied, tremblant d'effroi.

\- Capitaine, il se passe quelque chose… bredouilla-t-il avant de disparaître en cendres sous le regard horrifié de Singh.

À Star Labs, Caitlin Snow, qui attendait des nouvelles de ses amis, fut témoin de la destruction de la ville sur ses écrans. Horrifiée, elle tenta de prendre contact avec ses amis sur la Terre des Avengers, quand elle disparut en cendres.

* * *

 **Terre – 1 Star City**

À Star City, le même scénario se produisait. Partout des gens se volatilisaient en cendres. Plusieurs voitures sans chauffeurs se percutaient. Des criminels tout juste échappés de prison, suite à la disparition des gardiens, couraient dans les rues, paniqués et détruisaient tout sur leurs passages. Pare-brise de voitures abandonnés, commerces pillés, saccagés… tandis que tous ceux échappés à l'étrange phénomène s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes pour quitter la ville.

* * *

 **Terre Des Avengers ; New York**

La même scène chaotique se poursuivait à New York, sous les yeux de Nick Fury et de Maria Hill. Après avoir été témoin de la chute d'un hélicoptère sans pilote sur un immeuble, Fury ordonna :

\- Appelez le contrôle ! Code Rouge !

\- Nick… murmura Hill avant de se dématérialiser en cendres.

Fury se précipita à sa voiture pour en sortir un vieux biper. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrer une série de chiffres, car sa main commença à s'effacer, puis le reste de son corps disparut.

\- Oh non… Ce n'est pas possible ! rouspéta-t-il avant de disparaître en cendres.

L'appareil tomba sur la chaussée et se mit à clignoter.

Sur l'écran s'afficha un sigle rouge, bleu et jaune. Quelqu'un avait reçu le signal de détresse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ainsi s'achève cette fic crossover mélangeant l'histoire d'Infinity War avec nos héros d'Arrowverse. Ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de réaliser cette histoire. Je suis ravi de l'avoir fait !**

 **Petite anecdote : au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de faire volatiliser Barry Allen, ce n'est qu'en lisant les rumeurs sur Avengers 4 qui m'a poussés à le faire.**

 **Et maintenant, attendons de voir le prochain film Avengers, et peut-être que j'envisagerai de faire la suite de ma story, tout dépendra comment va aboutir Avengers 4.**

 **En attendant, je travaille sur un nouveau projet de crossover Supergirl/Avengers qui n'a rien à voir avec cette story.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura comblés, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions !**

 **À bientôt pour une nouvelle story !**


End file.
